


Родство душ (Affinity)

by keiramarcos, Vasilika



Series: Tangled Destinies - Russian Translation [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: All of the characters are AWESOME, Alternate Universe, Betazoid!Jim, Empathy, Established Relationship, Except for those who are SO not, F/F, F/M, Frank is a HORRIBLE person, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jim and Spock get bonded, Jim's grandmother appears in this story, Psychic Abilities, Psychic!Jim, Romance, Stonn appears in this story, Stonn is a good character, T'Pau loves Jim, T'hy'la, Telepathy, Winona appears in this story, Winona is no better, a bit of angst, because Jim talks about BAD past, because who doesn't?, but not for long, but not for long either, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiramarcos/pseuds/keiramarcos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilika/pseuds/Vasilika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дом Сурака и Первый Дом Бетазеда собираются на церемонию обручения Джима и Спока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Родство душ (Affinity)

**Author's Note:**

> **Translator:** [Василика](https://ficbook.net/authors/15907)  
>  (сновной профиль)
> 
> Все примечания находятся в самом конце этого огромного массива текста. Помимо этого есть некоторое количество дополнительной информации, которую будет полезно знать. Так что вы можете перейти по нижеуказанной ссылке и прочитать и эти сведения, и примечания там (возможно, так вам будет удобнее, вместо того чтобы крутить кучу текста вниз до пояснений).
> 
> **Все примечания и дополнительная информация:**  
>  [Примечания](http://vash-drakon.livejournal.com/3047.html)
> 
> Так же _крайне_ рекомендую зайти вот сюда за актерским составом (так будете лучше представлять ОЖП и ОМП. На странице выберите вкладку «The Cast»): [The Cast](http://keiramarcos.com/fan-fiction/star-trek/tangled-destinies-ks/#tabs-1457-0-1)
> 
> На любые упущенные опечатки указывайте в комментариях - исправлю! :)
> 
>  **Обложка всей серии Tangled Destinies такая:** [Tangled Destinies cover](https://keiramarcos.files.wordpress.com/2010/04/tangleddestinies-cover.jpg)  
> 
> 
> И напоследок: рейтинг этой части - **R** [за ругань (которая будет смягчена), закадровое сексуальное насилие (не над главными персонажами), плюс отношения (определенного уровня) между двумя подростками].
> 
> *****
> 
> (Для прочтения оригинального текста необходима регистрация на сайте Кеira Marcos.) 
> 
> **Оригинальная история здесь -**  
>  [Tangled Destinies: Affinity](http://keiramarcos.com/2010/06/10/tangled-destinies-affinity/)  
> 

## ❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋

## Родство душ (Affinity)

 

 

                                             

 

Джим замер на пороге кабинета Сарека и несколько секунд молча смотрел на посла. Вулканец позволил ему простоять так почти полминуты, прежде чем отложил ПАДД в сторону и взглянул на него, подняв бровь

\- Сэр.

\- Тебя что-то беспокоит, Джеймс, – это был не вопрос.

\- Старейшина Т’Пау будет здесь завтра, – Джим закрывал за собой дверь. – Я останусь с ней наедине после школы.

\- Ты волнуешься, что она не одобрит тебя?

Румянец появился на щеках Джима, когда он помотал головой.

\- Нет, не совсем. Спок уже ясно дал мне понять, что ее отрицательное мнение не положит конец нашим с ним отношениям. Я хочу ей понравиться, хочу, чтобы она не разочаровалась, мы оба этого хотим, но переживем, если этого не случится.

Сарек кивнул, будто бы соглашаясь.

\- Тогда в чем причина твоей тревоги?

\- Она объединит свой разум с моим, – начал Джим. – Я понимаю, почему это необходимо, с ее стороны было бы безответственным связать нас узами, не прощупав, назовем это так, ментальную почву. Мне сказали, что я стану первым бетазоидом, в чей мозг она заглянет, – он опустился на стул напротив стола Сарека. – Просто… Мой разум прежде видел только Спок, и мне известно, что с ней все будет иначе.

\- В значительной степени, – подтвердил Сарек. – Т’Пау могущественна, и ты с большой долей вероятности сочтешь ее телепатическое прикосновение вторжением. Не болезненным - она никогда не попытается причинить тебе боли - но неудобным. Ты охраняешь свое сознание сильнее, чем кто-либо из всех бетазоидов, людей или вулканцев, которых я знал. Я уже обсудил это с ней, и она согласилась действовать с тобой предельно осторожно.

Пальцы Джима сжались в кулаки.

\- У меня почти не было личного пространства, когда я был ребенком. Даже до того как прорезались мои способности, мой разум был единственным местом, которое я мог удержать в безопасности от моего отчима. Я мог заставить себя _уйти_ куда-то, когда он избивал меня, – он поднял глаза и моргнул, заметив злость, которая псионной волной прокатилась от отца Спока к нему. – Подобное физическое насилие должно быть редкостью на Вулкане.

\- Оно полностью отсутствует как таковое, – уточнил Сарек. – Моей жене пришлось объяснить мне, что означало жестокое обращение с ребенком. В начале нашего брака, до того как родился Спок, мы говорили о том, как будем растить его. Она была непоколебима в том, что относилось к физическим мерам, - не собиралась ни в коем случае допускать их применения. Новость о том, что вулканцы совершенно не верят в пользу подобного поведения, сбросила гору с ее плеч, как выразились бы люди.

Джим наклонил голову.

\- Как я и сказал, мой разум был единственным безопасным местом для меня, и в некотором смысле он и сейчас таковым является. Мне трудно позволять кому-либо находиться там, даже когда я пускаю туда Спока, он дает мне возможность контролировать все происходящее и самому решать, что показать ему, без малейших возражений.

\- Ты пытался попросить Спока взять на себя ведущую роль, чтобы подготовиться для Т’Пау?

\- Да, и он не желает этого делать, – признался Джим, – а я не хочу его принуждать, это мои проблемы, и нечестно таким образом причинять ему неудобства в настолько важной части наших отношений, – он вздохнул. – Я просто боюсь, что психану и выставлю себя идиотом перед Т’Пау.

\- Ты хотел бы, чтобы я попробовал объединить с тобой свой разум, чтобы ты мог «психануть и выставить себя идиотом» передо мной? – предложил Сарек.

Джим усмехнулся.

\- Ну, это будет далеко не первый раз, когда я отчебучу что-нибудь кошмарное перед вами, и я сомневаюсь, что он станет последним.

\- Что ж, очень хорошо, – медленно кивнул Сарек. – Спок, ты можешь войти, – дверь открылась, и Спок скользнул в кабинет, коротко покосившись на Джима. – Т’Пау будет настаивать лишь на присутствии Джеймса, но, я думаю, учитывая все обстоятельства, будет лучше, если ты останешься рядом на тот случай, если он плохо это воспримет.

\- Что именно Т’Пау будет искать в моем сознании? – поинтересовался Джим.

\- Ее обязанностью является оценить твой потенциал для уз и совместимость со Споком. Отсутствие последнего практически не встречается, но оно опасно для вулканцев, и порой оно имеет место быть, когда мы сводим вулканцев с представителями других рас. Однако же маловероятно, что эта проблема коснется вас двоих, поскольку вы уже объединяли разумы и весьма успешно, по вашим же словам, – Сарек встал со своего места и, взяв стул, опустился на него перед Джимом. – Лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, это расслабиться. Я понимаю, что доверие дается тебе нелегко, никто на самом деле и не ожидает противоположного.

\- Я больше всего беспокоюсь, что могу причинить ей вред, – честно сказал Джим. – Я ее совершенно не знаю.

Сарек опустил пальцы на лицо Джима.

\- Мой разум к твоему разуму… мои мысли к твоим мыслям.

 

_\- Джеймс._

_Джим дернулся, но поднял голову и, оглядев дворик, который всегда служил «воротами» в его сознание, понял, что на месте стен и многочисленных дверей была лишь черная темень. Сарек замер в нескольких метрах от него возле пустого фонтана._

_\- Твой контроль поражает, – пробормотал Сарек._

_Джим медленно выпрямился и сделал глубокий вдох._

_\- Обычно все не так._

_-Ты боишься меня… этого процесса. Твоя реакция ожидаема._

_Джим подошел к фонтану, и через несколько секунд по изящным изгибами камней заструилась вода._

_\- Это телепатическое наследие Джорджа Кирка. Оно находилось тут с момента моего рождения. Когда я только создал свое ментальное хранилище и все это место… в самом начале здесь был лишь этот фонтан. Впервые дотронувшись до него, я дар речи потерял: эмоций на меня накатило столько, что я целый день не разговаривал. Двое суток спустя мой папа отвел меня на обследование в больницу._

_Сарек начал осматриваться, но сумел удержать удивление при виде того, как буквально из ничего начали проступать стены. Двери – каждая из них была уникальной и особенной, изрезанной своими узорами, – тоже появлялись одна за другой._

_\- Спок рассказал мне, что твой разум не был похож ни на что, свидетелем чего он когда-либо был, – он повернул голову к Джиму и заметил, как тот смутился. – Я решил, что это был романтический отклик в ответ на то, что он нашел свою пару, который заставлял его верить в это._

_\- У меня о нем такое е мнение, – хмыкнул Джим._

_Сарек кивнул._

_\- Эти двери - проходы в твои ментальные комнаты. Так ты хранишь и систематизируешь свои телепатические и эмпатические впечатления?_

_\- Я так храню вообще все, – поправил его Джим. – Оно происходит само по себе. После того как Джарет научил меня это делать, прибегать к этому способу, чтобы раскладывать все свои знания по полочкам, было легко и удобно. Он был этим вроде как шокирован, потому что большинство бетазоидов не отделяют свой интеллектуальный багаж от эмоционального._

_\- Это очень по-вулкански, – ровно произнес Сарек. – Т’Пау будет впечатлена этим._

_Джим пересек дворик и коснулся двери из зеленого стекла._

_\- С моей стороны будет разгильдяйством не показать вам то, что я собрал здесь для Спока._

_\- Его мать?_

_\- Да, – Джим толкнул дверь и позволил Сареку войти. – Вы тут тоже есть, – он приблизился к дубовому столу и дотронулся до книги. – Я сначала намеревался позволить вам обоим делить это хранилище, но ваша жена скрывает вас на страницах этого тома._

_\- Это место ты создал специально для моего сына? – тихо озвучил Сарек то, что хотел узнать еще несколько секунд назад._

_\- Для нас всех не секрет, что вы оба, возможно, надолго переживете ее, – нахмурился Джим. – Я хотел удержать хоть какую-то часть ее для него так долго, как это будет возможно, – фолиант стал в два раза толще под его рукой, и он опустил ее, – и некоторые части вас тоже, тогда вы всегда у него будете… как у меня есть мой папа и наследие Джорджа в том фонтане._

_\- Это дар, которому нет цены, – хрипло признался Сарек, после чего развернулся, готовясь покинуть комнату. – Идем; боюсь, мне нужно попросить тебя еще об одном, прежде чем я оборву это слияние._

_Джим послушно последовал за ним во двор, плотно запахивая за собой дверь._

_\- Хорошо._

_\- Это будет трудно для тебя, Джеймс, но Т’Пау должна будет увидеть боль, которую ты несешь в своем разуме, боль, которая останется с тобой до конца твоих дней. Она потребует показать ей ее источник._

_Джим хотел возразить, но тот уголок его души, который отчаянно желал быть полностью принятым кланом Спока, вмешался, и он смог только кивнуть и подошел к темно-красной двери._

_\- Моя мать, мой брат и Фрэнк, мой отчим, все они находятся тут. Там… плохо._

_\- Я готов._

_Джим отпер комнату._

*** * * ***

Спок почти выронил свой ПАДД, когда его отец и Джим резко отдернулись друг от друга; последний задыхался, а Сарек дрожал от нескрываемой ярости. Дверь распахнулась, и появилась Аманда.

\- Сарек! – она поспешила было к нему, но он вытянул руку, жестом прося ее не прикасаться к нему.

\- Нет, жена, это небезопасно, – Сарек поднялся, его пальцы тряслись, и он постарался держаться подальше от находившихся в кабинете. – Мне необходима медитация. Спок, отведи Джеймса в свою спальню. Помоги ему успокоиться настолько, насколько сумеешь, но он не должен засыпать, пока сам не использует как минимум час на медитацию.

Спок взял встававшего со стула Джима за запястье и не сумел удержать удивленный возглас, когда колени Джима подкосились. Он легко подхватил его на руки, несмотря на глухие протесты, и отнес свою пару к себе, бросив один последний обеспокоенный взгляд в сторону отца. Оказавшись в своей комнате, он опустил Джима на кровать и закрыл дверь.

\- Что случилось? Тебе больно? Слияние причинило тебе вред? – он начал поспешно растирать ладони Джима, его обычно теплая кожа была очень холодной.

\- Он… – Джим подался вперед и уткнулся лицом в шею Спока. – Он объяснил, что мне надо было открыть сундук с Фрэнком, потому что об этом попросила бы Т’Пау. Она потребовала бы продемонстрировать корень той боли, которую я несу в себе.

Спок с силой водил руками по спине Джима.

\- Мы ожидали этого.

\- Когда я рассказал моему папе, что сделал Фрэнк, когда он наконец узнал всю историю… он был так зол и так потрясен, что он… он _заплакал_ , – прошептал Джим. – Я был без понятия, что я мог сделать для него, потому что едва ли представлял, что мог сделать для себя. А Боунс… Боунс напился. Он сидел в своем кабинете и приканчивал целую бутылку бренди без стакана. А я просто стоял и смотрел, пока мой папа не забрал меня, – он кое-как выпрямился и беспомощно уставился на Спока. – Пожалуйста, умоляю тебя, _никогда_ не проси меня показать тебе _это_. Я не смогу отказать и не думаю, что сумею перенести еще чью-нибудь настолько ослепляющую ярость в моем разуме. Я никогда не испытывал ничего подобного и не хочу снова… А твой отец…

\- Он причинил тебе боль? – напряженно выдавил Спок.

\- Нет, конечно нет. Он резко оборвал слияние, наверное, даже слишком резко, но все нормально. Он бы никогда не нанес мне вреда ни случайно, ни намеренно - в твоем отце такого просто нет, понимаешь? Но он увидел это в ком-то другом, и я сожалею, что стал причиной этого. Никто не должен тащить в себе такие воспоминания, – Джим прикрыл глаза и глубоко неровно вздохнул.

\- Когда моя мать расстроена, она принимает ванну, – Спок кивнул головой в сторону душевой. – Ты хотел бы…?

\- Да, пожалуй, – согласился Джим.

Десять минут спустя он опустился в теплую воду под пристальным взглядом Спока.

\- Похоже, отсутствие на мне одежды тебя очень быстро перестало смущать.

\- Я видел тебя обнаженным несколько раз во время наших слияний разумов; было бы нелогично воспринимать это как проблему в реальном мире, – Спок притащил из комнаты невысокий стул и уселся на него. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я вымыл твои волосы?

Джим дернул бровью.

\- Твоя мама делала это для тебя?

\- Иногда, – признался, чуть позеленев, Спок. – Ты дразнишь меня?

\- Ты с ума сошел? По-моему, твоя мама лучше всех, когда дело касается человека, которого нужно успокоить. Она правда на высоте, – Джим расслабленно покрутил шеей. – И да, насчет моих волос… Было бы здорово.

Спок достал с полочки шампунь и мыло.

\- Понадобится губка.

\- Ага, – Джим провел ногой вдоль края ванны. – Эта штуковина точно вместит в себя аж четырех человек.

Спок кинул в него клубок мочалки, сдвинув брови.

\- Ты _не_ будешь мыться вместе с тремя другими людьми. Ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Джим хохотнул и погрузился под воду. Когда он вынырнул, Спок уже замер на своем месте. Джим повернулся к нему спиной и выдохнул, когда Спок немедленно начал вспенивать шампунь в его волосах.

\- У тебя самые офигенные руки на свете.

\- Мы уделяем большое внимание своим manūs **[1]** , – проговорил Спок. – Для использования наших способностей важно, чтобы они оставались сильными и гибкими. Подобная избыточная защита может являться одной из причин, почему наши руки настолько чувствительны. Большинство людей отнюдь не так осторожны, как моя мать; я никогда не осознавал, какие усилия она прикладывала, чтобы не прикасаться ко мне без предупреждения, до того как мы прилетели на Землю. За последние семь месяцев я узнал о том, как отгораживать себя и защищать свой разум, больше, чем за всю свою жизнь.

\- А что ты делал в первые пару недель после того, как вы сюда переехали?

\- Мы нашли дом для себя, приобрели его и обустроили его так, как того желала моя мать. Отец и я заключили соглашение, что она будет получать именно то, что захочет, до конца своих дней. Ее пребывание на Вулкане не всегда было приятным. Хотя ни один из нашего клана не был жесток к ней, она рассказала тебе, как к ней относились другие. Я не позволю допустить, чтобы от подобного молча страдал ты. _Никогда_.

\- Этого и не будет, – пообещал Джим. – По-моему, я уже доказал это тогда с Т’Принг.

\- Она заслужила больше, чем получила, за то, что попыталась сделать с тобой, – процедил Спок. – Если бы таким образом поступил вулканец мужского пола, боюсь, моя реакция была бы физически неистовой.

\- Ты б выбил из кого-то душу из-за меня? – развеселено спросил Джим.

\- Я уже продемонстрировал данные действия ранее, – сухо отозвался Спок.

Джим прыснул.

\- Точно-точно, в тот день, когда превратился в _ниндзя_ в молле.

Спок не ответил, но чуть потянул за пряди Джима, заставив свою пару рассмеяться еще сильнее. Подождав, он смыл с его волос шампунь, выливая на них воду из небольшого ковша.

\- Ты хотел бы об этом поговорить?

Джим вытер лицо и помотал головой.

\- Нет. Я знаю, у тебя есть все права потребовать рассказать, что со мной случилось, когда я был ребенком, но это было _ужасно_ , Спок.

\- Это не изменит моих чувств к тебе.

\- Нет, я понимаю это, но то, что ты узнаешь, тебя изменит - к лучшему или к худшему. Ты не сможешь перенести это и остаться тем же.

Спок медленно кивнул и, взяв губку, которую Джим положил на край ванной, намочил ее и намылил, обдумывая его слова.

\- Ты видишь кошмары об этом, и это заставляет меня беспокоиться. И я согласен с тобой: у меня есть все права выяснить, что тебя тревожит и причиняет тебе боль.

Джим немного наклонился вперед, чтобы Споку было удобнее дотянуться до его спины и плеч.

\- Он много бил нас обоих. Сэму доставалось больше, пока он не сбежал. Он заставлял его выбирать: либо он метелит его, либо меня. Больной садистский ублюдок. За пару недель до того, как Вайнона должна была вернуться домой, он прекращал колотить нас. Однажды я вывалил на нее все о том, как он с нами обращался, когда ее рядом не было, а она назвала меня лгуном. Заявила, что я не разрушу жизнь хорошего человека и что мне лучше заткнуться и держать свое вранье при себе.

Пальцы Спока, сжавшись вокруг мочалки, побелели.

\- Она никогда не помогала тебе? Ни разу не попыталась сделать этого?

\- Нет, даже когда приехала, а у меня рука была сломана в двух местах. Фрэнк щебетал свою песенку о том, как я неудачно упал, а она смотрела на меня таким взглядом, будто _бросала мне вызов_ опровергнуть его слова. И я промолчал и всю ту неделю, что она была дома, не разговаривал с ней до того дня, когда она уехала. Она зашла попрощаться, а я ей сказал: «Может, он убьет нас обоих, пока тебя не будет, и тебе больше вообще не придется возвращаться», – Джим прижал колени к груди и поболтал ладонью в воде. – Эта ванна не остывает, да?

\- Она будет поддерживать установленную температуру так долго, как тебе потребуется, – заверил его Спок. – Она что-либо ответила?

\- Нет. Просто развернулась и ушла. Я снова увидел ее только через год, – Джим поджал губы. – Когда мне было семь, через шесть месяцев после того, как он сломал мне руку, он… он привел домой девочку. Ей на вид было не больше тринадцати. Сэм весь обед вел себя странно, а я никак не мог понять, почему она появилась, какого черта Фрэнк хотел от нее; не мог поверить, что ему сойдет избивание чьего-то чужого ребенка.

Спок молчал, но продолжил усердно и мягко водить губкой по его коже.

\- Он… он ее изнасиловал, – наконец выдавил Джим. – Заставил нас обоих смотреть на это. Сэм попытался его остановить, умолял Фрэнка позволить мне уйти из комнаты, но тот запер дверь, и мы не могли выбраться.

Спок замер.

\- Джим…

\- Знаю, – Джим втянул носом воздух, зажмурившись. – Понятия не имею, сколько их у него потом было, но это продолжалось годами. Большинство из них стояли по ночам на обочинах дорог, другие были просто беглянками, которым не к кому было обратиться за помощью, когда Фрэнк с ними заканчивал. Иногда он требовал, чтобы они претворялись, будто не хотели этого, чтобы кричали, пока он… Иногда все на самом деле было так. Я больше не могу отделить те воспоминания, растащить их на части, разобраться. Мне и в голову не приходило обратиться к матери, потому что я знал, что она опять от меня отмахнется. Сэм исчез, когда мне было десять. Он больше не мог этого выносить, и меня с собой забрать он тоже не мог, я это понимал. Я даже не винил его. Если б он поступил иначе, мама бы подала заявление о том, что он меня похитил, и ни один из нас не сумел бы уйти. В общем, после того как Сэма не осталось рядом, чтобы принимать часть удара, Фрэнк никогда не оставлял меня в покое, никогда не позволял мне забыть, что я был обузой.

\- Тогда ты попытался убить себя, – пробормотал Спок.

Джим вздохнул.

\- Да, но я выпрыгнул в самую последнюю секунду, – он повернул голову и взглянул на Спока. – Я не сумел закончить это - тогда Фрэнк бы победил, а мой отец пожертвовал собой ради меня, чтобы я сумел выжить. Я не мог осквернить его подвиг, и неважно, насколько хреновым было мое существование.

\- Это человек сейчас в тюрьме.

\- Да, и проведет там еще несколько лет. Он выйдет, когда мне будет двадцать два, на самом деле за пару недель до моего дня рождения, если только его не выпустят досрочно за хорошее поведение. А они делают такое и с теми, кто совершает насильственные преступления. Он даже не был в заключении вне планеты, а торчит сейчас в тюрьме общего режима в Айове. Моя мама не развелась с ним, пока он не провел год за решеткой, – Джим сглотнул ком в горле. – Звездный флот заставил ее вернуться, чтобы дать показания в суде. Она наняла Фрэнку адвоката, свидетельствовала в его пользу и сидела позади него как хорошая славная жена в своей нарядной форме.

\- Она не будет присутствовать на нашей церемонии и никогда не пересечет порога нашего дома, Джим. Мне жаль, но… никогда, – Спок ополоснул губку и поднялся. – Я принесу тебе полотенце и одежду.

\- Если можешь, достань еще ту плошку с огнем, если твой отец еще ею не воспользовался, – попросил Джим.

*** * * ***

Аманда нерешительно топталась на месте, сначала в нескольких шагах от своего мужа, а затем опустилась на колени рядом с ним, после того как он успокоился и снова вернул себе душевное равновесие. За все то время, что она знала его, настолько эмоционально скомпрометированным она видела его впервые, если не считать Пон-Фарра. Ее муж в глубине сердца был человеком страсти, он любил яростно, а когда его охватывал гнев, он источал такую бурю гнева, с какой она раньше не сталкивалась. Однако он держал это в себе и под контролем почти все сто процентов времени.

\- Я никогда по-настоящему не понимал земного значения слова «зло», – пробормотал Сарек. – Этот концепт настолько не свойственен практически всем вулканцам, что мы озадачены теми религиями, которые когда-то обладали подобной властью над жителями этой планеты.

\- Сарек…

\- Я в порядке, – произнес он, – но, полагаю, теперь я могу объяснить всю глубину зла любому, кто спросит об этом.

\- Мы знали, – прошептала Аманда. – Капитан Пайк рассказал нам.

\- …Я пережил это все вместе с Джеймсом, – наконец проговорил Сарек. – Он пытался это предотвратить, но не сумел, его эмпатия неподвластна ему в этих конкретных обстоятельствах. Это заслуга Кристофера, что его сын обладает тем балансом, который есть у него сейчас. Я не думаю, что он сумел бы просуществовать еще хоть один год под _опекой_ того человека.

\- Как это повлияет на его встречу с Т’Пау?

\- Я первым объединю с ней разумы, и в таком случае ей не придется самой испытывать те ужасные эмоции. Это должно удовлетворить ее. Я сообщу ей, что она не может просить Джеймса пройти через это снова, – Сарек протянул руку и прикоснулся к своей жене. – Тебе следует проверить, как они.

Аманда чуть покраснела.

\- Нет, не следует.

\- Почему?

\- Я уже заглянула одним глазком, и Спок мыл Джиму голову. Я сомневаюсь, что они сейчас оценят мое вторжение, – Аманда пожала плечами, когда Сарек пристально уставился на нее. – Ты сам велел Джиму расслабиться. Мы должны уметь доверять им, и если честно, любая физическая близость, которую они могут разделить, блекнет в сравнении с ментальной, которая у них уже была.

Сарек грациозно поднялся с пола и с легкостью помог встать и своей жене.

\- Мне необходимо побеседовать с Кристофером.

*** * * ***

\- Давай, давай, – торопил самого себя Крис, натягивая футболку. На ходу застегивая джинсы, он направился ко входу, покосившись в сторону спальни, где МакКой распластался в постели. – Это может быть мой сын.

\- У парня есть код, – крикнул ему вслед Леонард и, скатившись с кровати, захлопнул дверь.

Пайк отпер замок и удивленно моргнул.

\- Сарек? Что случилось? Мальчики…

\- Физически они оба в порядке, – коротко ответил Сарек. – Я приношу свои извинения за внезапное появление. Я понимаю, что у вас были свои планы на этот вечер, – он проскользнул мимо Криса, не дожидаясь, пока его пригласят, и молча сел на стул.

\- Черт, я б предложил тебе пива, но тебе от этого не полегчает, – Крис опустился прямо на кофейный столик перед Сареком. – Так, не заставляй меня нервничать еще больше, в чем дело?

\- Джим попросил, чтобы я объединил с ним разумы, дабы проверить его способность позволить сделать то же самое Т’Пау. Он нервничает из-за встречи с ней, – Сарек прервался, когда в гостиную вошел МакКой, и вскинул бровь, глядя на Пайка, который чуть усмехнулся. – Я надеюсь, я прибыл после того, как закончилось ваше… совокупление.

\- О, не волнуйтесь, мы оба совокупили друг друга так, что мозг взорвался, – с ноткой сарказма заверил его МакКой, отойдя к репликатору и вбив настройки на два пива и шоколадный ликер. Первое он передал Пайку, а высокий граненый стакан достался Сареку. – Шоколада тут на самом деле немного, но он вас успокоит; не сочтите за грубость, но вид у вас хреновый.

Сарек принял напиток с коротким кивком.

\- Это не самое худшее описание моего ментального и эмоционального состояния на данный момент, – он сделал глоток, не говоря ничего несколько долгих секунд, а затем прочистил горло. – Этот человек, Фрэнк Эдгарс, его в скором времени выпустят из тюрьмы. Он будет на свободе и сможет снова начать охотиться за детьми.

\- Да, – тихо отозвался Пайк.

\- Я видел, что он творил, – пробормотал Сарек. – Я видел все, и ни одно существо, настолько чудовищное, не должно жить в этом мире, – он помедлил и продолжил: – Даже в наши самые нецивилизованные и опасные времена среди нас не было таких людей. Если бы были, мы бы вырезали их всех до единого.

\- Если он приблизится к Джиму, после того как выберется из-за решетки, _я_ его убью, – хмуро признался Пайк. – Я не узнал худшего о том, что случилось, пока он уже не находился вне моей досягаемости. Не думаю, что я вообще понимал, насколько ужасно все было, до того суда, и они постарались поставить между нами как можно больше охранников.

\- Вайнона Кирк… она хуже, чем Фрэнк Эдгарс, – негромко произнес Сарек. – Получить такой дар - двух сыновей - и оставить их в руках кого-то, настолько не подходящего и недостойного быть отцом, – он опустил глаза на свой напиток и нахмурился. – У меня был еще один сын от моей первой супруги, которая умерла во время родов. Мы не виделись с ним с ранних лет Спока. Сайбоку было шесть, когда уничтожили «Кельвин». К моему браку с Амандой он отнесся хуже, чем я рассчитывал. Когда я вернулся на Вулкан, то обнаружил, что он ударил ее несколько раз, поскольку был уверен, что я погиб, и винил в этом ее. После этого их общение больше не было прежним. Она очень сильно старалась, но он был зол и отстранен. Дети в школе не были добры к нему, и в конечном итоге на почве их неприязни он взрастил глубоко скрытую ксенофобию. У меня не было иного выбора, кроме как отослать его из моего дома, когда ему было шестнадцать: он подговорил Спока в одиночку уйти в пустыню, и там его чуть не убили.

\- Господи… – прошептал Крис. – Вы с ним после этого не сталкивались?

\- Нет, – покачал головой Сарек. – Я финансово поддерживал его, но я не мог доверить ему Спока. Он учился Вулканской Академии Наук и в итоге отправился в Гол **[2]** , где прошел Kolinahr. Это ритуал отвержения ото всех эмоций раз и навсегда. Я получил сообщение незадолго до того, как он закончил свои тренировки, в котором он извинялся за свои действия. После этого - ничего.

\- Звучит так, будто он сожалел о боли, которую причинил, – заметил Пайк.

\- Да, – кивнул Сарек. – Дети драгоценны и незаменимы, они - сердце любого общества. Я не понимаю, как к ним могут относиться так ужасно на Земле и почему никто не делает попыток это остановить и предотвратить.

\- Вы в этом не одиноки, – бросил стоявший у окна МакКой. – Джим выпал в одну из многочисленных дыр в перезагруженной системе. Его мать была офицером Звездного флота, вдовой погибшего героя, и местные считали, что она просто не могла поступать неправильно.

\- По какой причине ни одна из тех девочек не подала заявление в полицию о том, что он сделал с ними? Их было по меньшей мере дюжина.

\- Он им платил или запугивал. Судя по всему, они или уже искали клиентов на улицах или сбежали из дому. Он умело подбирал жертв, некоторые их них могли уже начать стоять у обочины к тому времени, как их находил Фрэнк Эдгарс, – Пайк прервался, увидев, как Сарек вопросительно вскинул бровь. – Стоять у обочины - это значит предлагать секс за деньги, так это называется в более-менее мягкой форме. Старый термин, но все еще в ходу на Стандарте.

\- Иными словами - проституция.

\- Да. Кошмарная жизнь, но порой у людей выбора не остается.

\- Я был послом Вулкана на Земле почти двадцать пять лет, – протянул Сарек. – Люди этого мира попеременно то поражают меня, то приводят в настоящий ужас.

\- Так, сколько там было шоколада? – сердито покоился на МакКоя Крис.

*** * * ***

Спок проснулся, когда его мать появилась в проходе его комнаты. Он оставил дверь открытой, чтобы его родителям не пришлось гадать, чем они с Джимом могли заниматься.

\- Мама?

\- Он хорошо спал? – тихо спросила Аманда.

\- У него не было кошмаров, – Спок выскользнул из-под одеяла, поправил его на Джиме и подошел к матери. – Как отец?

\- Он вернулся домой час назад и отправился отдыхать. Он будет в порядке, – Аманда нерешительно прикоснулась к нему, и линию ее плеч покинуло напряжение, когда он не уклонился от ее руки. – Лучше будет, если встреча с Т’Пау пройдет здесь, в пределах нашего дома, чем в посольстве.

Спок кивнул, соглашаясь.

*** * * ***

Джим проснулся, окруженный теплом. Ощущения были такими идеальными и приятными, что он не удержался и подался навстречу твердому телу.

\- Спок.

\- Джеймс, – он провел кончиком носа по шее Джима. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Отлично, – признался Джми и выдохнул, когда они прижались еще ближе. – Нас застукают.

\- Мои родители уже находятся в посольстве: Т’Пау прибыла раньше назначенного, – объяснил Спок, переворачивая Джима на спину. – И я запер дверь спальни в качестве меры предосторожности.

\- О как, так ты уже все спланировал, пока я спал, – усмехнулся Джим и слегка поерзал, когда Спок навис над ним. – И что ты задумал?

Спок оставил несколько поцелуев вдоль линии его челюсти, распределяя свой вес.

\- Я хочу заставить тебя кончить.

Джим вздрогнул и застонал.

\- Спок, ты не можешь говорить мне такие вещи!

\- Но я полагаю, что именно их ты жаждешь от меня услышать, – отозвался Спок, чуть сжимая зубы на мочке уха Джима и ощущая прилив удовлетворения, когда Джим, чьи глаза стремительно темнели, развел ноги в стороны.

\- А чего жаждешь _ты_?

\- Прикасаться к тебе, – прошептал ему в кожу Спок. – Ласкать тебя так, как я делаю это наедине с собой.

Джим зажмурился и выпустил тяжелый вздох.

\- Ты меня убиваешь, Спок.

Спок переместился и скользнул рукой между ними.

\- Скажи мне, что я могу дотронуться до тебя, Джеймс.

\- Да, да, все что угодно, Спок, – Джим спрятал лицо у него на шее и снова застонал, когда теплая рука опустилась на его живот и заползла под пояс штанов.

\- Покажи мне, – пробормотал Спок. – Покажи мне, что ты испытываешь, t’hy’la.

Джим шумно втянул носом воздух, когда Спок начал медленно водить ладонью, вызывая яростную и прекрасную волну наслаждения. Джим обернул ее ментально вокруг них, когда их рты столкнулись во влажном беспорядочном поцелуе. Спок делал все именно так, как было нужно, сжимал пальцы уверенно, но мягко, постепенно подводя к краю, пока не столкнул за него, впитывая в себя громкий стон. Отпустив его, он накрыл еще одним поцелуем его губы.

\- Хорошо?

\- Идеально, – фыркнул Джим. – Хочу просыпаться с тобой каждый день до конца жизни.

\- Твои цели совпадают с моими долгосрочными планами, – хмыкнул Спок, ложась рядом со своей парой.

Джим повернулся к нему лицом.

\- Могу я оказать ответную услугу? Ты не против?

\- Твои прикосновения могут принести лишь удовольствие, – Спок уткнулся носом в макушку Джима, и его тело прошила дрожь предвкушения, когда рука Джим поползла по его боку.

\- Твоя кожа такая теплая и мягкая, – прошептал Джим ему в ключицу, опуская ладонь еще ниже. – Мне нравится, что ты носишь шелк. Я знаю, что ощущения от него очень приятные.

\- Подобный материал - дорогая и практически непозволительная роскошь на Вулкане, – Спок выгнулся ему навстречу. – Мама настояла на покупке нескольких наборов спальных костюмов для меня, когда мы прибыли на Землю. Я не могу отрицать, что эту ткань не удобно носить, – его дыхание сбилось с ритма и участилось.

\- Прелестно. Ты и выглядишь в нем неплохо, – Джим зажмурился, закусив губу. – Твои чувства сейчас как… И то, что ты мне сказал в начале… О, это так непристойно, Спок. Непристойно и очаровательно.

Он не выдержал, позволяя глазам закрыться.

\- И подобное усиливает _твое_ желание как в ментальной, так и в устной форме. Я хочу приносить тебе это.

\- У тебя это прекрасно получается, – заверил его Джим. – Поверь, мое желание готово от этого потолок пробивать, и так было с того момента, как я тебя встретил. Мне было чертовски тяжело сосредоточиться на том, чтобы дать тебе тур по школе, когда я просто хотел толкнуть тебя в ближайшую же кладовку и вовлечь тебя во что-то офигенное своими руками и губами.

\- Губами? – уточнил, выдохнув Спок, когда Джим усилил напор. – Это не… что ты…

Джим усмехнулся, низко и соблазнительно.

\- Вы очень сообразительный человек, мистер Спок. Уверен, вы точно знаете, _что_ я хотел сделать своими _губами_ , – он втянул в рот кончик уха Спока, ближе прижимаясь к нему. – Знаю, для этого вопроса странное время, но мы ведь практически идентичны, да? В плане анатомии я имею в виду.

\- Люди и вулканцы разделяют многие сходства, но есть и различия помимо меди в крови - характеристики, которыми некоторым образом известны вулканцы. Мой кожный покров толще твоего, но наши гениталии фактически одинаковые.

\- А предстательная железа?

\- У вулканцев ее нет, – тихо простонал Спок. – У меня же есть она, а так же f’alia - вулканский ее эквивалент.

\- Лучшее от обоих миров, – чуть улыбнулся Джим, немного отодвигаясь и делая движение пальцами, от которого у Спока расширились глаза. – Ну как?

\- Хорошо, – Спок закусил нижнюю губу и проглотил еще один горловой выдох. – Лучше, чем когда я делаю подобное сам.

Джим поцеловал его, начиняя водить ладонью так же, как делал это несколько минут назад Спок.

\- Все твои ощущения… они выливаются на меня… так… потрясающе.

Спок беспомощно дернул бедрами, выдавливая тихое «Джим…».

\- Все нормально, – Джим придвинулся к нему вплотную, начиная подводить его к той черте, за которую недавно сорвался сам. – Все хорошо, вот так.

Спок выгнул спину, выпуская громкий стон, и Джим обнял его, пережидая, пока озноб наслаждения не схлынет.

*** * * ***

Т’Пау была сдержанной и суровой, но Джим знал, что именно такой она и будет. Он изо всех сил старался не выглядеть так, будто двумя часами ранее довел Спока до оргазма. Но поскольку он, наверное, ментально _вибрировал_ от приятных чувств, оставшихся после этого, Джим сомневался, что ему успешно удавалось это скрыть, но по крайней мере ни один вулканец не будет настолько груб, чтобы прокомментировать этот факт.

Т’Пау прибыла на корабле, полном членов семьи, которые должны были посетить церемонию обручения, и Джим целый час провел за тем, что знакомился с двоюродными братьями и сестрами, тетями, дядями и тремя разными мужчинами, которые называли себя «праотцами» Спока. Тот объяснил, что они были его неродным дедом, прадедом и неродным прадедом **[3]**. Старейшину Ставика Джим уже встречал, так что он примерно понимал, кем тот приходился Споку. Что он так же выяснил довольно быстро, так это то, что взрослые вулканцы одинокими надолго не оставались и находили новых супругов, если теряли прежних. Джима это нервировало, потому что от этого он чувствовал, что его можно было бы всегда легко заменить. Не все гости были _кланом_ , так что Джима представили нескольким молодым людям, у которых не было никакой семейной связи со Споком.

Аманда была расслаблена и дружелюбна на протяжении почти всей встречи до того момента, пока не появилась последняя группа вулканцев. Джим был действительно ошарашен, увидев, как она моментально закрылась и стала настолько подавленной, что он испугался, что она заболела. Он медленно пересек комнату, лавируя между собравшимися, пока не встал около нее и после этого уже никуда не отходил от Аманды. Любой, кто намеревался что-то ему сказать, должен был сперва добраться до них.

\- Джеймс Кирк, это Т’Ял и ее сыновья Стонн и Ставар. Они вместе ходили со Споком в школу, – голос Аманды был холодным, но не неприятным.

Ставар окинул его взглядом, который определенно ощущался оскорбительно, а его мать просто коротко им кивнула и удалилась, присоединяясь к беседе нескольких других вулканцев, при этом толком не говоря им ни слова.

\- Ты совсем _человек_. Мне же сообщили, что ты одаренный телепат.

Джим улыбнулся ему.

\- Это так. Моя эмпатия, конечно, сильнее. Это дар народа моего отца. Уверен, тебе так же известно, что я бетазоид.

\- Да, меня проинформировали об этом. Многим в нашем мире хочется увидеть своими глазами человека, которого завлекли заключить связь со Споком.

\- А, так, по-твоему, меня кто-то заставил? – уточнил Джим, покосившись на Аманду, которая побледнела и вздохнула. – Я бы с большим удовольствием поиграл с тобой в ехидную пикировку, Ставар, но ты расстраиваешь женщину, которую я однажды буду _с честью_ называть своей матерью. Это _неприемлемо_. Убирайся, пока я не сделал ломание твоего носа семейной традицией.

Аманда закашлялась, скрывая резкий смешок, вырвавшийся у нее, когда два брата поспешно покинули их.

\- Джеймс.

\- Я вас тоже обожаю, – пробормотал Джим и протянул Аманде руку. – Пойдемте посидим с послом Т’Пол и поделимся грубыми вещами о других людях, которых мы не знаем. Поверьте мне, она _мно-о-ого_ о чем может рассказать, ей только публика нужна.

Спок, замеревший рядом со своим отцом, наблюдал, как Джим и его мать устроились рядом с Т’Пол, принеся ей бокал вина из ближайшего репликатора. Из дальнего конца комнаты Джим посмотрел на него и подмигнул ему, от чего Спок слегка позеленел и отвел глаза, по большей части позабавленный тем, что поймал себя на том, что так открыто пялился на свою пару.

\- Я встретил твоего человека.

\- Я слышал вашу с братом короткую беседу с ним, – ровно отозвался Спок и позволил себе окинуть быстрым взглядом лицо Стонна. – Тебе следует держать дистанцию. Его нрав куда более свойственен бетазоиду, чем кто-либо может ожидать. Если ты выведешь его из себя, он без колебаний поделится со всеми твоей тщательно скрываемой личной информацией просто ради собственного увеселения. Я понимаю, что это первый раз, когда ты покинул Вулкан, но полагаю, тебя обучили в школе, насколько бестактными бывают бетазоиды, если их спровоцирует кто-то, кого они считают хуже и ниже себя.

\- Я _не_ хуже него.

\- Я этого и не утверждал, – Спок снова сфокусировался на Джиме и своей матери. В комнате было слишком много народу и слишком шумно, а Джим находился чересчур далеко от Спока, чтобы можно было разобрать его слова даже с вулканским слухом. Он размахивал рукой, повествуя о чем-то, а Аманда смеялась в ладонь. Ее тусклый опущенный взгляд пропал без следа. Спок повернулся к Стонну. – У Джеймса однако же есть свое собственное мнение, и он не боится им делиться. Это одна из его многих чарующих черт.

Ноздри Стонна на секунду раздулись.

\- Могу ли я побеседовать с тобой наедине, Спок?

\- Если ты настаиваешь, – произнес Спок сухим тоном, что заставило его отца поднять бровь. Он кивнул головой в сторону. – Балкон подойдет для твоих целей?

\- Утвердительно.

Спок обменялся многозначительным взглядом с Сареком, после чего последовал за Стонном. Разница в их возрасте составляла всего восемь месяцев, и они вместе посещали школу, пока Спок не улетел с Вулкана на Землю. В самые первые дни их знакомства было время, когда Спок немного надеялся, что Стонн сможет стать его другом. Эта самая надежда довольно быстро оказалась напрасной и глупой.

\- Почему ты связываешь себя с этим человеком?

\- Я сам наполовину человек, – Спок подошел к перилам балкона, – и мои отношения с Джеймсом Кирком тебя никоим образом не касаются.

\- Несмотря на свой изъян, ты обладаешь одним из самых одаренных разумов на планете. Ты принадлежишь к Дому Сурака, и у тебя есть достаточное богатство, чтобы обеспечить себе достойную вулканскую пару.

Спок несколько секунд молча смотрел на Стонна.

\- Моя мать - потрясающая и храбрая женщина. У нее сильное и честное сердце. Ни одного раза за всю мою жизнь я не сомневался в ее любви ко мне. Он преданна, готова жертвовать собой ради других и щедра в своем времени и своем внимании. То, что я ее сын, _никогда_ не являлось изъяном и никогда не будет. Если твоим планом было лишь оскорбить женщину, которая помогла мне появиться на свет, тогда нам более нечего обсуждать.

\- Подожди, – Стонн потянулся, чтобы дотронуться до него, и Спок отшатнулся. – У нас были несогласия в прошлом, но мы оба достигаем возраста, когда наступает время отбросить эти различия и действовать вместе ради блага нашего народа. Спок, ты должен вернуться на Вулкан и позволить своему отцу связать тебя с правильным человеком. Тем, кто возвысит твой клан и принесет ему выгоду, а так же поможет тебе внести вклад в будущее наших людей.

\- Какую игру ты ведешь? – прищурившись, требовательно спросил Спок. – Мне никогда не было места на Вулкане, и я принял этот факт. У меня была возможность получить то, что ты называешь _правильной_ парой, и я отказался.

\- В Т’Принг течет ромуланская кровь, – хмыкнул Стонн. – Это более чем очевидная причина, почему ты отверг ее, и теперь всем это известно. Ты - сын самого сильного и богатого клана на Вулкане. Моя мать говорит, что то, что Т’Пау и твой отец собираются объединить узами тебя и этого мальчишку, мерзко и непристойно. Он не заслуживает места в твоем клане.

\- Джеймс Кирк - мой _t_ _’_ _hy_ _’_ _la_ , – сказал Спок в ответ на тираду Стонна. – Я не приму в свою жизнь кого-либо другого, кроме него, и ни обстоятельства, ни последствия не имеют для меня ни малейшего значения.

\- Твой t’hy’la? – неверяще повторил Стонн. – Спок, ты не можешь действительно считать, что это на самом деле так. Подобная вера в связь столь глубокую и редкую с иномирцем - это высшая степень нелогичности. Истинных t’hy’la уз не было уже тысячу лет. Вот как ты убедил Т’Пау позволить это? Она увидит ошибку, которую ты совершил, и остановит этот фарс.

\- Я готов полностью порвать все свои связи с моим кланом, если мне откажут в моем выборе пары, – осадил его Спок и взглянул в сторону дверей как раз в тот момент, когда в них появился… – Джим.

Тот медленно и напряженно им улыбнулся.

\- Твоя мать беспокоилась, что вы двое тут передеретесь, – он ступил на балкон и, приблизившись к Споку, протянул ему ладонь. Спок спокойно накрыл ее своей и переплел их пальцы. – Я сказал ей, что я совсем не тот человек, которого нужно посылать сюда, чтобы вас разнимать, если бы все и правда было именно так.

Стонн уставился на их руки, его губы дернулись на секунду в том, в чем Спок опознал тщательно подавляемый ужас.

\- Стонн и я никогда не достигали стадии физических увечий. Его младшему брату в этом плане повезло меньше.

Джим уверенно и легко замер в личном пространстве Спока и погладил его кожу, этот привычный интимный контакт для людей в глазах вулканцев был просто скандальным.

\- Вы тут закончили? Старейшина Т’Пау и один из… кхм, праотцов собираются скрестить шпаги и, так сказать, всласть набить другу морду над темой анти-материи, а твоя мама слишком развеселена этим, чтобы быть подходящим судьей в том, что может стать самой большой потасовкой в истории твоего клана.

\- Мы определенно закончили, – пробормотал Стонн и удалился без единого слова.

Джим тоже молчал, пока они не остались одни.

\- В чем его проблема?

\- Его собственный клан очень консервативен, – объяснил Спок. – Он выразил свое сомнение по поводу того, что очередного _человека_ принимают в Дом Сурака.

Джим фыркнул.

\- Спок, он ревнует из-за свободы, которая недоступна ему и которая есть у тебя. Он пойман в ловушку политических игрищ своей мачехи.

Спок посмотрел на город вокруг них.

\- Ревность нелогична.

\- Стонн вообще не особо логичен, – серьезным тоном заметил Джим.

\- Он всегда ненавидел меня.

\- Его мачеха годами пыталась заставить его подружиться с тобой, особенно после того, как тебя не связали узами, когда ты был маленьким. Она хотела использовать своего пасынка, чтобы проложить через него дорожку в твой клан. Я не удивлюсь, если выяснится, что Стонн был одним из тех, чью кандидатуру предложили Т’Пау в качестве потенциальной пары для тебя, – Джим нахмурился. – И он не ненавидит тебя, и раньше этого не было. То, что он к тебе чувствует, Стонн держит похороненным глубоко внутри, и это не дает ему покоя.

Спок поморщился, прежде чем успел себя остановить.

\- Я _совершенно точно_ сказал бы ему сгореть в пламени.

Джим улыбнулся и тихо рассмеялся.

\- Идем, давай спасем твоего неродного прадеда от Т’Пау. Она уже дошла до того, что стала указывать на него пальцем, когда я отправился за тобой.

*** * * ***

\- И как прошел этот неформальный обед?

Джим со вздохом расстегнул пуговицы.

\- Его семья _огроменная_ , папа, и все эти их связи друг с другом такие запутанные, что удавиться можно, – он швырнул пиджак на диван и плюхнулся рядом с Боунсом, который напряженно вычитывал что-то в ПАДДе. – Я встречаюсь с Т’Пау в среду, и после этого мы будем готовы к церемонии.

\- Уверен, что именно этого ты хочешь, парень? – тихо поинтересовался МакКой. – Ты можешь передумать.

\- Я уверен, – твердо заявил Джим. – Тебе это все, наверное, кажется очень странным.

\- Нет, не совсем. Я достаточно наобщался с представителями телепатических рас за время своей работы во флоте, так что я понимаю, насколько важны для них эти узы. Просто мелькает мысль: почему ты не будешь более удовлетворен связью с другим бетазоидом? Я пролистал много информации по этому поводу и задокументированных примеров удачного заключения уз между вулканцем и бетазоидом не нашел. Когда логика сшибается рогами с чувствами, результаты этого не всегда того стоят.

Джим стянул с себя черные лакированные ботинки и нахмурился.

\- Боунс, для этой беседы теперь слишком поздно, ты в курсе? Я уже так эмоционально и интеллектуально привязан к Споку, что не знаю, сумею ли жить дальше, если он вдруг решит не создавать этих уз. Мой разум _готов_ _и жаждет_ объединения с ним во всех возможных и невозможных смыслах.

Он поднял взгляд на Пайка и увидел, как тот серьезен.

\- Что?

\- Джим, ты… Как долго ты _нуждался_ в этом? Ты страдал все это время из-за отсутствия уз? Страдал, потому что я не позволил твоей бабушке создать их для тебя на Бетазеде, когда впервые проявились твои способности?

\- Нет, – Джим помотал головой и, откинувшись на спинку дивана, прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. – Я _не_ страдал. Джарет мне с самого начала моих тренировок сказал, что когда я встречу человека, который мне предназначен, то сразу же _костьми_ это пойму. Я вообще-то думал, что он преувеличивает и гонит какую-то сопливую чушь, и не понимал этого до того дня, когда Спок… когда я держал его и защищал его разум после того, как та женщина причинила ему вред.

\- А сейчас ты все еще испытываешь проблемы? – спросил МакКой, откладывая свой ПАДД в сторону и беря с кофейного столика трикодер. – Есть физическая боль или что-либо псионное?

Джим усмехнулся.

\- Нет, Боунс, ничего такого. Иногда я просто тянусь к чему-то, чего нет, мой разум ищет связь, возможности создать которую у меня еще не было, и я отчаянно этого хочу. Ха, звучит так мелодраматично. Я никогда не был одинок в моем собственном сознании, пока не познакомился со Споком, но теперь единственное время, когда я не одинок, это когда я рядом с ним.

\- И ты думаешь, что узы удовлетворят эту твою потребность, избавив тебя от одиночества, – пробормотал Крис.

\- Я считаю, что узы успокоят это желание, да. По-моему, лишь они на это способны. Это не одиночество в общепринятом смысле, оно у меня уже было. Я так провел большую часть своего детства, никому не нужный и погруженный в чертову депрессию. Такое чувство, что Спок разбудил какой-то уголок меня, и только он может составлять ему компанию, – Джим посмотрел на Пайка. – Джордж сохранил часть тебя.

\- Что? – у Криса глаза почти вылезли на лоб.

\- Ты оставался в его разуме, даже после того как он разорвал узы между вами. Это принадлежит к его телепатическому наследию, и теперь оно во мне. Он нес это ощущение тебя в себе, будто ему все время нужно было знать, где ты находился.

Крис медленно кивнул и дернулся.

\- Погоди, у тебя есть _сексуальные воспоминания_ обо мне и твоем отце в том фонтане в твоей голове?

Джим прыснул.

\- Ну, он отдал мне все, что ценил и чем дорожил, вместе с наследием. Каждое мгновение его жизни, все, что было важным, особенным и достойным того, чтобы быть переданным следующему поколению. Я оставил его интимные воспоминания поглубже и в сторонке; Джарет первым делом научил меня, как взаимодействовать с наследием, не видя вещей, к которым я еще не был готов. Эмоции отца были очень сильны в минуты перед его смертью, так что именно это я в основном и улавливаю от того фонтана и всего, что находится в нем. Я редко заныриваю глубоко, мне это не нужно.

*** * * ***

\- Это простой вопрос.

Сарек изогнул бровь при звуках нетерпения в голосе сына.

\- Я принял решение не говорить тебе о предложении со стороны семьи Стонна, поскольку для меня было очевидно, что их клан никогда по-настоящему тебя не примет и что во вражде между вами со Ставаром еще не была поставлена точка.

\- Он назвал мою мать _шлюхой_ , – прорычал Спок, а потом сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь. – Я бы хотел обладать этой информацией заблаговременно, поскольку таким образом я был бы лучше подготовлен к той беседе, которая состоялась у меня со Стонном сегодня днем.

Сарек закончил готовить свой чай и многозначительно уставился на стул, с которого Спок буквально вскочил ранее, пока его сын снова не занял место на нем.

\- Я должен был сообщить тебе. Какие неуместные вещи он сказал тебе?

\- Он заявил, что мне следует заключить лучшие узы для блага моего клана и народа. Джим позднее отметил его личную заинтересованность во мне. Я никак на это не отреагировал.

\- Джеймс расстроился?

\- Он был скорее раздражен из-за того, как Стонн обращался ко мне. Джим понимает, что причин для беспокойства у него нет. Я сделал все, что было в моих силах, чтобы убедить его в своей привязанности и верности, – Спок опустил глаза на свою обувь и потер носком гладкую поверхность деревянного паркета. – Мне нужно знать, что ты примешь мою сторону, если Т’Пау откажется объединить меня и Джима узами.

\- Спок…

Он поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом со своим отцом.

\- _Мне нужно знать_.

\- Я всегда буду на твоей стороне, – пообещал Сарек. – Я уже лишился одного сына, я не потеряю второго.

\- Сайбок жив.

\- Я и он теперь лишь чужаки друг для друга, – Сарек поднялся из-за стола. – Я не был ему хорошим отцом, и путь, который он выбрал, отправившись в Гол, ясно дал мне понять, что больше шансов наладить с ним общение у меня не будет. Когда он завершал последнюю ступень Kolinahr, он оборвал родительскую связь со мной. Это было… это причинило мне боль, к которой я не был готов. Когда мастера говорят о Голе и Kolinahr, они опускают подробности того, сколько вреда ты нанесешь, ступив на эту тропу. Но зачем бы им упоминать об этом? Они отреклись от своих эмоций и семей так давно, что этот вред им уже не может казаться хоть сколько-нибудь важным.

\- Почему у вас с моей матерью больше не было детей после меня? – спросил Спок. – Одного гибрида вам было достаточно?

\- Целители не считали, что будет мудрым для нее рисковать выносить еще одного ребенка. Мы обдумывали использование искусственной матки, но в конечном итоге она сосредоточила все свое внимание на тебе и была этим довольна. По мере твоего взросления мы оба начали жалеть о принятом ранее решении. Нам было бы приятно видеть больше наших детей.

\- Это по-прежнему возможно, – отозвался Спок. – Технология, о которой ты упомянул, еще никогда не была настолько надежной как в наши дни, и я не испытаю неудобства от мыслей о наличии младших братьев или сестер.

Сарек кивнул.

\- Возможно, я уже слишком стар, чтобы начинать все заново.

\- Ты не стар, – Спок ненавидел саму идею о том, что его отца могут считать _стариком_.

*** * * ***

\- Тебе известно значение слово «t’hy’la», Джеймс Кирк?

Джим помедлил с ответом.

\- Кто-то, кто является другом, возлюбленным, братом - идеальная пара, вторая половина чьей-то души.

Т’Пау наклонила голову.

\- Узы t’hy’la не появлялись уже почти тысячу лет. Спок же объявил при нескольких свидетелях, что он считает тебя именно своим t’hy’la. Подобное утверждение само по себе редкость.

\- Вы считаете, что он неправ?

\- Я не могу утверждать подобного без доказательств, которые дает слияние разумов, – произнесла Т’Пау. – Концепция t’hy’la - романтична и далека от жизни. Большинство вулканцев не позволяют себе роскоши даже лишь задуматься о подобной возможности для себя. Если же в вашем случае это окажется истиной, вас будут чтить в нашем клане.

\- Даже при том факте, что я человек?

\- Меня не волнует, чья кровь течет в тебе, мальчик, – Т’Пау знаком велела ему сесть на подушку возле окна. – Я присутствовала на церемонии объединения ментальной связью Сарека и Аманды. Тот опыт был уникальным - обнаружить, что человеческое сознание действует в гармонии с вулканским и готово для уз, действительно удивительно, – она легко опустилась на колени перед ним, вскинув бровь при его неудачной попытке предложить ей свою помощь. – Садиться просто, а вот с тем, чтобы подняться, возникает уже другая история.

\- Я запомню, – пробормотал Джим и чуть улыбнулся.

Т’Пау оправила складки на накидке и перевела на него свое внимание.

\- Сегодня утром я объединяла разумы с Сареком, и мы не коснемся воспоминаний о твоем раннем детстве. У меня уже есть необходимая информация о событиях, произошедших тогда.

Джим рвано кивнул.

\- Ладно, – он чуть вздрогнул, ощутив теплое сухое давление ее пальцев на своем лице, но заставил себя замереть и больше не дергаться. – Не дайте мне вам навредить, – он едва успел заметить удивление в ее взгляде, прежде чем закрыл глаза.

\- Мой разум к твоему разуму, мои мысли к твоим мыслям.

 

_Его сознание расплескалось и вспенилось так стремительно, как в тот день в машине – нога на педали газа, жажда мести в сердце и «пошло оно все нахрен», обращенное к миру и звенящее колоколами в ушах. Т’Пау проникла в этот бурный поток словно змея, легко скользя меж его мыслей, с уважением относясь к темным уголкам его души, которые он неустанно охранял, но не давая ему контролировать ситуацию, не оставляя власти над тем, что должно было произойти._

_Они очутились в его ментальном дворике так быстро, что он на несколько мгновений почувствовал себя отброшенным и оторванным от своего же разума. Солнце ярко светило в слишком голубом небе, вода в фонтане шумела и блестела, будучи еще ярче и прекраснее чем обычно. Ничто не скрывалось, все было на виду: и ползучие розы, росшие на стенах, и все двери, что были прозрачными как стекло. Кроме трех, тех самых, которые Джим запирал крепче остальных и старался никого к ним не подпускать._

_Т’Пау сперва посмотрела на ту, чья темно-алая поверхность была покрыта трещинами._

_\- Чудовище там._

_\- Да._

_\- А что находится за черной дверью?_

_\- Это хранилище принадлежит моему учителю-бетазоиду Джарету. Я не могу вам его показать, – Джим покосился на нее, надеясь, что она поймет его непреклонность и не озвученное вслух извинение, и облегченно выдохнул, когда она лишь кивнула и приблизилась к последней двери._

_\- А за этой? Что находится за ней, что ты охраняешь это так ревностно? Это самое оберегаемое место в твоем сознании и самое драгоценное для тебя, эта эмоция пропитает его невероятно сильно; прежде я никогда не сталкивалась ни с чем подобным даже у связанных узами пар._

_\- Это мой_ _imzadi_ _, – пробормотал Джим. – Это Спок. Все воспоминания и чувства там - скрыты ото всех. Я отгораживаю ее так, как могу, потому в ней я создаю эмпатические узы для меня и Спока._

_\- Могу ли я их увидеть?_

_\- Я вынесу их сюда, но в этот раз я не могу пустить вас внутрь._

_\- Я понимаю, Джеймс Кирк._

_Джим скрылся в комнате, позаботившись, чтобы дверь плотно захлопнулась за ним. Дело было не в том, что он не доверял слову Т’Пау; просто то, что было тут, являлось  настолько личным, что случайное его высвобождение было просто недопустимо. Он подобрал сундучок, в котором были спрятаны не до конца сплетенные нити уз, и, вернувшись обратно во дворик, заметил, что Т’Пау сидела на краю фонтана, вмещавшего сущность его отца._

_\- Это телепатическое наследие Джорджа Кирка._

_\- Оно потрясающее, – призналась Т’Пау. – Мы часто слышали истории о том, что бетазоиды делали такое для своих детей, но я никогда не удостаивалась чести увидеть подобное своими глазами._

_Джим опустился на землю рядом с ней._

_\- Я попрошу вас не касаться их, я понимаю, что это для вас естественным желанием и что псионное впечатление от уз будет завлекать вас, но все же не трогайте._

_Т’Пау поднялась и сомкнула руки за спиной._

_\- Объяснишь ли ты мне, почему ты так старательно фокусируешь свою ментальную энергию на том, чтобы делать это место в своем разуме таким эстетически красивым?_

_Джим замер, отперев сундучок, и огляделся._

_\- Если честно, я вообще ничего не делаю. Оно всегда было таким с того самого момента, когда Джарет научил меня, как находить его и использовать. Ментальное хранилище Джарета, например, похоже на огромный дом с сотнями комнат. Думаю, по мере того, как я буду взрослеть, и мое собственное будет расти подобным образом, – он показал в направлении, где северная и восточная стена не соединялись, а извилины тротуара петляли, убегая в темноту. – Это что-то сравнительно новенькое. Наверное, ответственен за это Спок; оно появилось после нашего третьего объединения разумов._

_Джим открыл крышку, и веревка псионного свечения с готовностью вспорхнула на его ладони._

_\- Я начал создавать ее несколько месяцев назад. Хотя я могу сделать телепатические узы бетазоидов довольно быстро, эмпатические - это скорее произведение искусства. Они требуют терпения, сильной любви и глубокой душевной привязанности, – он посмотрел на Т’Пау и сглотнул комок в горле. – Их я преподнесу Споку, когда мы поженимся на Бетазеде. Надеюсь, к тому времени наша телепатическая связь будет достаточно сильна, чтобы он сумел принять эмпатическую и наслаждаться ею._

_Т’Пау молча уставилась на него на несколько долгих секунд, а затем кивнула._

_\- Я полагаю, Джеймс Кирк, что ты выбрал свою любовь мудро, – она взглянула на фонтан. – Верни эти узы в безопасное место, и мы окончим слияние. До церемонии обручения тебе нужно будет надежно запереть их и свои личные воспоминания отдельно от того места, что займет в твоем сознании Спок. Там мы создадим вулканскую телепатическую связь._

_\- Да, Старейшина._

*** * * ***

Спок поднялся в тот же момент, когда открылись двери временного кабинета Т’Пау на Земле. Он проглотил вопрос, когда в коридор вышла только Старейшина и закрыла за собой, после чего повернулась к нему и посмотрела на него долгим внимательным взглядом.

\- Тебе предстоит большое количество тренировок, Спок.

\- …Прошу прощения?

\- Ты посетишь специальные обучения под руководством бетазоида Джарета Молия. Я побеседую с ним об этом при первой же возможности. Если ты намереваешься создать полноценные узы с этим человеком, ты должен быть на одном уровне с ним и согласен принять эмпатическую связь, которую однажды он предложит тебе. Ничто из того, что ты выучил на Вулкане, не поможет тебе подготовиться к _такому_. Следовательно, ты обязан получить столько указаний от Джарета, сколько их будет возможно получить.

\- Разумеется, Старейшина, – напряжение покинуло Спока. – Я сделаю все, что от меня потребуется.

Т’Пау медленно кивнула.

\- Церемония состоится в соответствии с графиком. Джеймс сейчас пьет чай, ты можешь присоединиться к нему.

*** * * ***

Сарек с трудом мог сконцентрироваться на беседе между Амандой и Т’Пол. Он не нервничал так с момента рождения Спока. Двери резко распахнулись, и Т’Пау молча скользнула в комнату, подошла к репликатору и, заказав себе кофе, присоединилась к ним на балконе.

\- Они не нуждаются в моей помощи для того, чтобы создать узы, – без предисловий сказала она. – Если бы они не были настолько сдержаны, то уже заключили бы _полные_ узы. В среду, когда они разрешат себе потянуться к разумам друг друга, связь, которую они сотворят под моим руководством, будет сильна и продлится столько же, сколько и любая консумированная брачная связь.

\- Они… – Т’Пол сделала паузу. – _Они -_ _t_ _’_ _hy_ _’_ _la_.

\- Да, их узы будут священными и за неимением иного слова _взрывными_. Тот уровень ментальной близости, которого они уже достигли, будет характерен для пары, которая была связана сотни лет, – она посмотрела на Сарека. – Ты не сообщил мне, что его разум был таким…

\- Прекрасным? – закончила за нее Аманда. – Спок говорит, что сознание Джима именно такое.

Т’Пау уставилась на свой кофе.

\- Твой сын всегда был романтиком, Аманда, – она подняла любопытно блестящие глаза. – Джеймс Кирк - потрясающий юноша, и я с нетерпением жду возможности увидеть, как его присутствие в нашем клане изменит нас, так же как за долгие годы то же самое сделало твое.

*** * * ***

Джим зашел через гараж и бросил свой шлем на столешницу.

\- Пап?

На домашнем комме было оставлено сообщение, так что он включил станцию, одновременно с этим начав листать меню репликатора, подыскивая себе что-нибудь.

« _Джим, я сегодня вечером ужинаю с адмиралом Арчером. Вернусь, когда ты будешь уже спать. Конец связи_ ».

Джим сердито покосился на экран, мысленно захотев, чтобы он остался со Споком на обед. Доктор Грейсон экспериментировала на кухне, и запах был просто очумительным. Вздохнув, он выбрал себе макароны и устроился перед телевизором в гостиной, выбрав новости просто по привычке, а не из желания действительно их посмотреть: его папа часто включал репортажи, когда ел.

Вечерней ведущей Федеральной Новостной Сети была орионка и притом _шикарная_. Джим был почти уверен, что она получила работу, потому что мужчины по всей галактике просто чувствовали себя обязанными любоваться ею как можно чаще. Голос у нее был прекрасный, а взгляд – озорной и соблазнительный. Дверной звонок ожил где-то на середине выпуска о Нейтральной Зоне, и Джим скатился с дивана, чтобы открыть.

Через пару секунд он оказался в таком ступоре, что мог только хлопать глазами. Наконец он сглотнул и глубоко вздохнул.

\- Вайнона.

Она нахмурилась.

\- Я твоя мать, Джеймс. Ты не должен называть меня по имени.

\- Или Вайнона, или коммандер Кирк, – ровно произнес Джим. – Ты потеряла право быть моей матерью еще задолго до того, как судья суда Федерации официально забрал его у тебя, – он отступил и позволил ей войти. – Чем могу помочь?

\- Например, рассказать мне, почему я получила сообщение от Первого Дома Бетазеда, объявляющего о твоем _обручении_ с каким-то вулканцем.

\- На Бетазеде царит матриархальное общество, и, несмотря на отсутствие у тебя законного права на мою опеку, они понимают и принимают тот факт, что ты родила меня, что означает, что ты получаешь копии об официальных извещениях. Я попрошу их в дальнейшем об этом не беспокоиться.

Вайнона втянула носом воздух и, скрестив руки на груди, осмотрела дом и вздохнула еще раз.

\- Ты серьезно собираешься связать себя с _парнем_?

\- Вообще-то Т’Пау с Вулкана создаст узы между нами. Ты на церемонию не приглашена. Мой будущий супруг абсолютно не заинтересован во встрече с тобой, и я не вижу ни единой причины омрачать наш день твоей злостью, – Джим уселся обратно на диван и снова вернулся к своим макаронам, хотя аппетит у него пропал совершенно.

\- Поверить не могу, что Пайк на это согласился! – сорвалась Вайнона. – Тебе совсем недавно шестнадцать стукнуло, и женить тебя сейчас - это верх варварства. О чем, черт побери, он думал?

Джим взял пульт и выключил телевизор.

\- С генетической точки зрения я могу быть по большей части человеком, коммандер, но мои псионные данные целиком и полностью характерны для бетазоида. У меня есть ментальные потребности, которые могут быть удовлетворены лишь созданием уз с другим человеком. И я его выбрал, того, с кем я проведу остаток своей жизни. Ни твоя радость, ни одобрение по этому поводу мне абсолютно не нужны. На Бетазеде, гражданином которого я собственно являюсь, мой возраст достаточен не только для того, чтобы заключить узы, но и для того, чтобы _жениться_. Спок и я подождем до последнего пару лет, но только из уважения к его матери, которая думает, что нам сначала следует укрепить и взрастить нашу связь. Папа согласился на это, потому что он знает, что узы меня защитят.

\- Пайк - не твой отец! – огрызнулась Вайнона.

\- Нет, моим отцом был Джордж Кирк, а Кристофер Пайк - мой папа. Я решил называть его именно так, он заслужил этого от меня, потому что был в моей жизни каждый день, оставаясь моим родителем с того самого момента, как забрал меня. Он тот, кто научил меня тому, что значит быть хорошим человеком и достойным мужчиной, – ответил Джим, собирая тарелки и относя их к репликатору.

\- Единственное, чему он тебя научил, это как перекатиться на живот и подставиться под другого мужика, – прошипела она сквозь зубы.

Джим пораженно раскрыл рот.

\- Он ни разу не тронул меня, Вайнона. Если ты повторишь эту брехню еще _хоть кому-то_ , я подам петицию суду и заставлю их раскрыть все подробности дела Фрэнка, и тогда всем станет до мельчайших деталей известно о том, каким было мое детство и почему опека надо мной досталась Пайку. Меня несколько раз в год просят разрешить какому-нибудь репортеру вонзить свои гнилые когти в эту историю и выдать стенограммы судебного процесса. Я - единственная причина, по которой они до сих пор запечатаны.

Она поморщилась и фыркнула.

\- Единственная причина, по которой все именно так, в том, что Пайк не хочет, чтобы кто-то узнал, насколько ты испорченный поганец. Это разрушит его образ человека, который спас сына погибшего героя. Фрэнк не дал тебе загреметь в тюрьму за то, что ты сотворил с машиной своего отца, и ты отплатил ему, обвинив в причинении тебе увечий.

 - Ты сумасшедшая, – пробормотал Джим. – Ты вообще имеешь хоть _малейшее_ понятие о том, где сейчас Сэм? Когда ты в последний раз видела своего старшего сына, а?

\- Сэм мертв, – спокойно проговорила Вайнона. – Его убили на Тарсусе IV.

Джиму будто вонзили нож в сердце. Его колени подкосились, и он вцепился в край столешницы.

\- _Убирайся_. Убирайся прочь и больше не смей ко мне приближаться!

\- Ты единственный ребенок, который у меня остался.

\- Я не твой ребенок! – закричал Джим и сморгнул слезы. – Ты… мерзкая… злобная тварь.

\- Какого хрена тут происходит?

\- Боунс, – Джим вытер рот тыльной стороной руки, – выведи ее отсюда немедленно. Заставь ее уйти.

МакКой свирепо уставился на нее.

\- Лейтенант-коммандер Кирк, вы все слышали.

\- Мне плевать на ваши приказы.

\- Вы свалите _нахрен_ из этого дома, или я позвоню в Звездный флот и выдвину против вас обвинения в нарушении указаний суда Федерации. Хотите провести остаток месяца в корабельном карцере? – прорычал МакКой, вставая между нею и Джимом.

Вайнона развернулась на каблуках и вылетела за дверь, метнув на МакКой последний испепеляющий взгляд.

Джим часто моргал, но слезы все равно катились по его щекам.

\- Она заявила, что Сэм мертв.

\- Черт… – МакКой потянулся к нему. – Парень, идем, тебе надо успокоиться.

\- Тарсус IV. Она заявила, что его убили на Тарсусе, Боунс, – Джим вцепился в ткань одежды МакКоя. – Это ложь, скажи мне, что она врала, пожалуйста! Скажи мне, что Сэм не умер в том ужасном месте!

МакКой притянул его поближе и, закрыв глаза, когда судорожный всхлип был заглушен в воротнике его форменки, достал коммуникатор.

\- Крис.

\- Привет, вы там… Что случилось?

\- Приезжай домой. Сейчас же.

*** * * ***

\- Ты вколол ему снотворное, – Пайк зло посмотрел на МакКоя. – Вколол снотворное моему сыну.

\- Я вколол его _моему пациенту_ , потому что у него случился эмоциональный срыв, и он начал говорить на нескольких языках одновременно, и ни одного из них я не понял, – отпарировал Леонард. – Почему мы не знали, что она снова на планете, Крис? Тебе же обычно присылают оповещение.

\- Она вернулась не на корабле флота. Бетазед проинформировал ее о церемонии обручения, и она использовала это как повод взять увольнительную, а ее капитан одобрил это, даже не задумавшись, – выдавил Пайк. – Она сказала ему, что Сэм умер?

\- Да, а еще что это случилось на Тарсусе IV, – пробормотал Боунс. – Там очень много тел кремировали, а записи колонии были уничтожены. Нет ни единого способа узнать, что она не врала.

Крис тяжело осел на диван и с силой провел рукой по лицу.

\- Все сходится. Я уже четыре года не получал никаких зацепок о его местонахождении. Если он отправился на Тарсус… может, мы сможем получить информацию о том, что он улетел с другими колонистами. У нее должна была быть причина думать, что…

\- Сэм смышленый парень, как и Джим.

\- Да, – кивнул Крис, – очень смышленый. Их отец был таким же умным.

\- Может, он воспользовался трагедией, случившейся на Тарсусе, чтобы все сочли его мертвым, и он смог исчезнуть навсегда.

\- Ты правда считаешь, что он мог так поступить с Джимом?

\- Он бросил мальчика на растерзание этому ублюдку, хотя мог бы прийти к тебе и рассказать, что происходило, – отозвался МакКой. – Я знаю, что Джим смотрит на все иначе, но Сэму было четырнадцать, когда он сбежал. У него хватило нервов на то, чтобы удрать. Ему должно было хватить их и на то, чтобы спасти своего младшего беспомощного брата. Все, что от него требовалось, это отправить тебе всего одно сообщение.

\- Еще одна причина похоронить его прошлое и больше не оглядываться, – протянул Пайк. – Стыд, наверное, его живьем сжирал.

\- Если только в нем осталось хоть что-то хорошее после жизни в том доме все то время, чтобы он был способен чувствовать вину или муки совести. Подобное насилие, длившееся годами, может вывернуть человека наизнанку, превратить его в такое же испорченное озлобленное существо, как то, что причиняло ему боль.

\- Но Джима это не коснулось.

\- Потому что у Джима было кое-что особенное в его разуме, что защитило его: у него был _Джордж_.

Крис медленно кивнул, но не успел ничего ответить, потому что резко затрещал звонок.

\- Если она снова заявилась…

\- Сомневаюсь, что она рискнула бы, раз уж ты здесь, – хмыкнул Боунс.

Пайк вышел в прихожую и, с раздраженным вздохом распахнув дверь, удивленно моргнул.

\- Спок.

\- Он расстроен. Почему он расстроен? – прямо с порога начал Спок.

\- Его мать появилась, пока меня не было, – Крис пропустил Спока внутрь. – Боунс дал ему снотворное, так что мы можем пока поговорить.

\- Приемлемо, – Спок стянул свою куртку и повесил ее в небольшой стенной шкаф около входа. – Мне пришлось вызвать и ждать машину, иначе я бы прибыл быстрее. У моего отца встреча в посольстве, и мне нельзя пользоваться публичным транспортом вечером без Джима. Мать говорит, что ездить одному небезопасно, хотя я уже достаточно ясно показал, что могу позаботиться о себе.

\- Да, ты настоящий ниндзя, – чуть иронично согласился Крис и взял газировку, которую МакКой принес ему из репликатора. – Я не знаю всей истории, потому что Боунс вколол ему лекарство прежде, чем я пришел, но тут была его мать; вероятно, жаловалась из-за его обручения. Она не слишком хорошо воспринимает отношения между мужчинами. И еще она сказала Джиму, что его старший брат был в числе того огромного количества людей, убитых на Тарсусе IV по приказу Кодоса. Нам неизвестно, правда ли это.

Глаза Спока на секунду расширились, и он стиснул зубы.

\- Это… Почему она ждала до сих пор, чтобы сообщить ему что-то настолько важное? Она должна была получить эту информацию не один год назад.

\- Я не в курсе и даже предположить не могу, когда она это выяснила, но сегодня был первый раз за два года, когда она увиделась с Джимом, – Пайк устало провел ладонью по лицу. – Я собираюсь выдвинуть против нее обвинения в нарушении условий об опеке. Я не могу снова и снова позволять этой хренотени сходить ей с рук, – и уже тише добавил: – Я просто не знаю, как мне исправить все для него…

Спок кивнул и глубоко вздохнул.

\- Сэр, мне необходимо сделать признание.

МакКой замер, наполовину поднеся ко рту стакан, а Пайк перевел все свое внимание на вулканца.

\- Ла-адно.

\- Я не имею ни малейшего понятия о значении слова «ниндзя».

Крис несколько секунд, не мигая, смотрел на него, а потом не выдержал и засмеялся.

\- Что ж, парень, _это_ я исправить могу.

*** * * ***

Джим проснулся в теплых объятиях своей пары. Данное обстоятельство для него уже стало привычкой, потому что он тискался со Споком при каждой возможности; дошло даже до того, что он установил «тихий час» после школы, в котором полувулканец не нуждался, но который все же терпел. Доктор Грейсон беспощадно дразнила их этим, когда впервые узнала.

Спок провел рукой по его затылку и вниз по спине.

\- Мы выясним правду, t’hy’la.

\- Я ненавижу ее, – прошептал Джим. – Как я могу ненавидеть мою собственную мать?

\- Причина для этого… весома. Она никогда не была тебе матерью, _никогда_ , – Спок осторожно погладил его по боку. – Не думай о ней больше… Возможно, было бы лучшим выходом, если бы ты решил верить в то, что твоя мать умерла в день, когда ты родился.

\- В некотором смысле, должно быть, именно это и случилось, – признался Джим. – Она давно уже не та женщина, на которой женился мой отец.

\- Капитан Пайк обеспокоен. Тебе стоит пойти и поговорить с ним.

*** * * ***

Пайк и МакКой оба находились на кухне, когда Джим спустился вниз.

\- Я в порядке. Извините за мини-истерику.

\- Садись, – МакКой ткнул пальцем в сторону стула и отошел к репликатору, – тебе нужно поесть. Спок?

\- Нет, благодарю, доктор МакКой, я уже пообедал ранее. Моя мама… экспериментировала с андорианскими продуктами. Это было интересно, – Пайк поднял бровь, а МакКой скорчил рожу. – Весьма интересно.

Джим усмехнулся.

\- Она великолепно готовит, – он со вздохом взял из руки МакКоя стакан молока. – Вайнона серьезно бесится из-за моего обручения.

\- Нетрудно догадаться, – бросил Пайк.

\- Она… – Джим закусил губу. – Она намекнула… да нет, вообще-то прямо заявила, что я женюсь на парне из-за тебя.

\- Что? – не понял Пайк. – Извини, как… как именно она это сказала?

\- «Единственное, чему он тебя научил, это как перекатиться на живот и подставиться под другого мужика», – Джим поморщился, ощутив моментальную волну ярости, всколыхнувшуюся вокруг его папы. – Слушай, я правда не перенесу, если ты сейчас взорвешься этим, так что не мог бы ты притушить это и, может быть, вспыхнуть попозже, когда меня рядом не будет?

Пайк резко закивал, сжимая пальцы в кулаки.

\- Да, могу... Прости.

\- Единственный человек, который обязан извиниться, этого никогда не сделает. Кажется, что она сломлена настолько, что уже совершенно не понимает, где находится реальность. Как она вообще проходит психологические тесты в Звездном флоте?

Пайк покачал головой.

\- Я не знаю. Адмиралтейству известно о проблемах касательно ее потери опеки над тобой. Я не смог удержать это втайне от них, и она врезалась прямо в «стеклянный потолок» **[4]**. Командования она не получит никогда, и в прошлом году с повышением она тоже пролетела. Она подала жалобу и попыталась убедить всех, что я вмешивался в ее карьеру. Я даже не знал, что ей отказали в подъеме на следующую ступень, пока не увидел заявление. Она хороший инженер, но людям трудно доверять женщине, которая лишилась родительских прав. Практически никто по сути даже не в курсе самых маленьких деталей, но их отношения с ней все равно отстраненные.

\- А Сэм… Ты думаешь, Сэм действительно был на Тарсусе IV?

\- Не знаю… Я о нем подобного не слышал, а ведь я искал его пять лет. У меня есть парочка зацепок, которые были тупиковыми, но ничто… ничто не указывало на Тарсус. Большая часть записей колонии была уничтожена, но я могу отправить сообщение нынешнему губернатору.

Джим наклонил голову и уставился на свою еду.

\- Так и кто из вас хочет рассказать мне, каким образом Спок почувствовал, что ты расстроен? – как бы между прочим поинтересовался Крис.

\- Между нами есть эмпатическая связь, она почти как та, которая есть у нас с тобой. Джарет говорит, что подобные узы похожи на те, которые члены семей на Бетазеде создают между собой, – ответил Джим. – Спок может «подключиться» к ней благодаря своим способностям.

\- То есть, ты улавливаешь, когда я беспокоюсь или рассержен?

Джим кивнул.

\- И когда тебе очень хорошо тоже. Я не переживаю это вместе с тобой или еще чего - связь не настолько сильна. Я просто… _знаю_.

МакКой вытащил свой извечный трикодер и сделал несколько сканов их троих с недовольным выражением лица.

\- Интересная новость в том, что мы показали Споку интернет, пока ты играл в Спящую Красавицу. Я, честно говоря, был в шоке, что ты позволил этому парню восемь месяцев прожить тут и ни разу не показал ему вечный памятник нарциссизму человечества.

Джим пожал плечами.

\- Ты предупредил его, что ему нельзя доверять всему, что он там вычитает, да? Я старался изо всех сил держать его подальше от тех частей земной культуры, которые могли нанести ему необратимую ментальную травму.

\- Мы прокрутили для него ролики, из которых он наконец понял, _кто_ такой ниндзя, – отозвался Крис, – и еще объяснили, как проверить подлинность и точность информации, найдя Великую Печать ОФП **[5]**.

Джим уставился на Спока и поднял брови, когда щеки вулканца немного позеленели.

\- И-и-и?

\- Я _не_ ниндзя, поскольку невозможно, чтобы я являлся шпионом феодальной Японии.

\- Перестань, это все мелочи **[6]**! – запротестовал Джим.

\- Я уверяю тебя, Джеймс, мелочи имеют огромное значение.

*** * * ***

Его папа и Боунс были абсолютно бесполезны в том, что касалось вулканской одежды, которую ему предстояло надеть на церемонию. Спок однако прочитал ему целую лекцию о каждой части его наряда, так что Джим был рад, что позволил им нервно болтаться за пределами гардеробной в посольстве.

Дверь пиликнула, оповещая о прибытии Джарета, который, как догадался Джим, лучше всего подходил для помощи с вулканскими накидками и всей этой мишурой, ну и Пайка с МакКоем, которые все же просочились следом за ним. Джим натянул на себя тонкую льняную рубаху, являвшуюся последним элементом перед официальными накидками, которые он набросил на себя следом, и повернулся к своему учителю. Джарет держал в руках среднего размера коробку из эбенового дерева **[7]** , и Джим сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Его прислали.

Джарет кивнул.

\- Твоя бабушка лично его привезла. Она уже находится на своем месте в зале, где пройдет церемония. Алекса держит ее на коротком поводке, так что не волнуйся, она не причинит тебе сегодня никаких проблем. Ей должным образом досталось за ее действия, и она практически звенит от вины. Отсюда и такой вот значительный подарок, который она передает вам со Споком.

Джим взял у него коробку и опустил ее на стол. Псионный камень внутри нее был больше того, который он отдал доктору Грейсон, и был таким чистым, что казался практически невидимым. Свет затанцевал на его поверхности, отбрасывая радуги по всей комнате, когда Джим вытащил его из бархатного гнезда.

\- Он в четыре раза больше, чем тот, который я мог бы позволить себе купить, – пробормотал Джим. – Я не ожидал…

\- Первый и Пятый Дом приобрели его вместе, – объяснил Джарет. – Это способ твоей бабушки извиниться перед тобой.

\- И для чего он тебе? – спросил Пайк.

Джим покраснел.

\- Вообще мы со Споком воспользуемся им вместе.

Пайк взглянул на камень, потом на Джарета, а потом на Джима.

\- Это… прости, это что, секс игрушка?

\- Нет, – хохотнул Джарет. – Ну… то есть, не совсем. Все псионные кристаллы хранят в себе эмпатические отпечатки и телепатические образы. Мы дарим чистые камни молодоженам, чтобы они могли вкладывать в них воспоминания о своих отношениях. Для закладывания туда сексуального опыта они, конечно, тоже подходят, поместить его туда не сложнее, чем любой другой. Этот кристалл принадлежит Джиму и Споку, они воспользуются им во время церемонии заключения уз, ну а впоследствии и брака.

МакКой приблизился и пристально уставился на камень.

\- Хотел бы я иметь при себе мой трикодер, – он покосился на Джима. – Почему сегодня он так важен?

\- Я хочу, чтобы он находился рядом с нами, когда будут созданы узы, – признался Джим. – Поскольку мы оба гораздо сильнее средних телепатов, он поглотит то, как мы отреагируем на появление связи, – Джим опустил руку на кристалл, и синий цвет взорвался сполохами внутри него. – Джарет, отнесешь его Споку, чтобы он смог сделать то же самое? Я не хочу открывать коробку в комнате, полной бетазоидов и вулканцев, пока в нем не будут отпечатки нас обоих.

\- Без проблем.

*** * * ***

Его отец поправил его воротник в четвертый раз, и Спок позволил ему это без единой жалобы.

\- Ты не вел себя так, когда хотел связать меня узами с Т’Принг.

\- То была необходимая мера на тот случай, если твой Пон-Фарр случится раньше предполагаемого срока. Я никогда не ждал, что ты действительно женишься на ней или проведешь с ней свою жизнь, если брак состоялся бы, – ответил Сарек.

\- Отец.

\- Я понимаю, как это звучит, – Сарек отступил назад. – Твое благополучие было и остается моим долгом. Я не отдам своего единственного оставшегося ребенка безумию или же чем-либо еще, – он наклонил голову. – И все же я _рад_ и испытываю _облегчение_ , что в тот день ты решил пойти наперекор мне и честно высказал то, что думал. Твоя мать счастлива здесь, и ты нашел удовлетворение, которое, как я считал, было невозможным.

Спок сглотнул ком в горле и был спасен дверным звонком. Закончив застегивать пуговицы, он повернулся к пересекшему порог Джарету, и коробка в его руках моментально приковала к себе его взгляд.

\- Его прислали.

\- Да. Бабушка Джима купила его. Алекса держит ее под контролем, так что не беспокойся из-за нее, – Джарет опустил коробку на стол и поднял крышку. – Сделай все то же, что мы учили на прошлой неделе: представь себя, нанеси свой след, а потом запечатай камень. После этого только ты и Джеймс сможете вкладывать в него новые мысли или впечатления.

Спок кивнул и дотронулся ладонью до камня. В посольстве Бетазеда было несколько кристаллов, которые использовались во время тренировок, и он работал с некоторыми из них в качестве подготовки к этому моменту. Внутри камня от его прикосновения возникли темно-красные искры, после чего Спок ментально обратился к нему и «закрыл» его так осторожно и тщательно, что теперь тот мог отреагировать лишь на него и на Джима. Свет внутри загорелся ярке, а затем замер.

\- Очень хорошо, – еле слышно произнес Джарет. Он пробежал пальцами по краю кристалла и довольно улыбнулся. – Превосходно. Я отнесу его Т’Пау и объясню, для какой цели он будет нужен на церемонии, – он сделал паузу и, бросив быстрый взгляд на Сарека, продолжил: –  За последние два дня я уже пару раз побеседовал насчет твоих будущих тренировок и с твоим отцом, и с Т’Пау. Ты по-прежнему можешь присоединяться к Джиму во время его сессий, но мне так же будет нужно, чтобы ты встречался и лично со мной, чтобы мы могли пройтись по темам и методам тренировок, которые будут относиться конкретно к тебе.

\- Разумеется. Я посещу вас в то время, в которое вам будет удобно. Я не желаю нарушать ваше расписание и мешать кому-либо из остальных ваших учеников.

\- Я уже все распланировал, – заверил его Джарет, – и никто из них не окажется за бортом из-за тебя. Количество моих подопечных постоянно меняется из-за того, что дипломаты то прибывают в посольство, то покидают его. Я буду встречаться с тобой каждый вторник после школы. Твой отец и Т’Пау будут получать регулярные отчеты о нашем прогрессе, как мы с ними договорились. Один из моих учеников, Девон, в обмен будет тренироваться под руководством целителя Стопака.

Спок наклонил голову в знак согласия.

\- Девон найдет целителя Стопака весьма интересным, я не сомневаюсь. Хотя я не могу быть уверен, как именно целитель Стопак воспримет его.

Джарет широко усмехнулся.

\- О, это определенно будет нечто захватывающее.

*** * * ***

У Спока была безупречная память, он не забыл ни момента со своего двухлетнего возраста. И тем не менее он с трудом помнил минуты перед тем, как его почти связали узами с Т’Принг. Злость затуманила его разум настолько, что слова на той церемонии были полнейшей загадкой, но выражение ее лица и холодные вычисления в ее глазах за секунды перед тем, как он отказался позволить объединить их разумы, были яркими и четкими.

Джим нервничал, но выглядел собранным и спокойным, когда опускался на колени перед ним. Спок уже был на том месте, где находился сейчас, но теперь все было совершенно иначе, и внезапно тот факт, что он был в центре внимания двухсот пятидесяти человек, совсем перестал причинять ему тревогу. Т’Пау присоединилась к ним и поставила коробку с псионным камнем на пол между ними.

\- Я приветствую всех находящихся здесь. Мы собрались сегодня, чтобы лицезреть, как объединятся узами С’чн Т’Гай Спок из Дома Сурака, сын Сарека и доктора Аманды Грейсон, и Джеймс Тиберий Кирк из Первого Дома Бетазеда, сын Кристофера Пайка и крестный сын Джарета Молия, – Т’Пау посмотрела на Сарека. – Сарек, сын Сконна, твой ребенок готов принять узы?

\- Да, – кивнул Сарек.

\- Кристофер, сын Джозефа, твой ребенок готов принять узы?

\- Да, – ответил Крис, и Спок расслабился. На мгновение он задумался, как долго беспокоился, что отец Джима может поменять свое мнение об их обручении.

\- Джарет, сын Первого Дома Бетазеда, твой Дом удовлетворен узами, которые вскоре возникнут?

Джарет наклонил голову.

\- Мой Дом удовлетворен, и мы принимаем Спока с Вулкана, сына Сарека и Аманды, в нашу семью.

Т’Пау протянула руку и аккуратно открыла коробку, внутри которой покоился псионный камень.

\- Я прошу собравшихся успокоить свои разумы перед тем, как мы навсегда объединим этих молодых людей, ибо они являются t’hy’la, – она взглянула на Спока и Джима. – Спок, сын Сарека и Аманды, готов ли ты принять узы?

\- Да.

\- Джеймс Кирк, сын Кристофера и Джорджа, готов ли ты принять узы?

Джим сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Да, – мягкий синий свет заплясал внутри кристалла, следом за которым появились молнии красных вспышек.

Т’Пау дотронулась сперва до лица Спока, с привычной легкостью опустив пальцы на его пси-точки, после чего проделала то же самое с Джимом.

\- Наши разумы едины и неразделимы... Разлученные и неразлучные; вечно далекие и вечно близкие…

 

_\- Где мы? – широко раскрыв глаза, спросил Джим._

_\- Это пески Огненных Равнин Вулкана, – отозвался Спок._

_\- Именно так Спок видит тебя, Джеймс, – Т’Пау приблизилась к ним, – источником света, пламени и страсти для его_ _katra_ _. И он всегда будет видеть тебя лишь так._

_Спок ощутил волну удовольствия от Джима и почувствовал, как последнее напряжение покинуло его. Он знал, что будет незащищен и открыт во время создания уз, и думал, что был готов к этому, но страх быть отвергнутым сидел в костях. Три вулкана, которые окружали Огненные Равнины, ревели вокруг них._

 

\- _Разлученные и неразлучные; вечно далекие и вечно близкие_ … – пробормотал Спок, и сияющие потоки вырвались из псионного камня, окружая его коконом мягкой синевы.

 

_\- Достигни глубины его души, Спок. Займи место в разуме своей пары._

_Он поддался этому стремлению, желанию, которое жило в нем с того момента, как он встретил Джеймса Кирка, и внезапно они очутились в ментальном дворике Джима. Дверь в его комнату была распахнута, маня его. Он колебался – Джим ясно дал понять, что ему нельзя было ступить туда, где его пара защищала их мгновения._

_Джим появился в проеме и протянул ему руку._

_\- Все в порядке. Идем._

_Спок вложил в его раскрытую ладонь свою и позволил увести себя в самое охраняемое место в сознании Джима… которое оказалось совсем не таким, как он ожидал, потому что это была вовсе не комната. Дверь являлась воротами в прохладный влажный лес, подобный которому он видел на картинках во время изучения прошлого и нынешнего состояния среды обитания на Земле._

_Т’Пау скользила меж деревьев, то появляясь, то исчезая. Джим вел его за собой по тропинке, которая, петляя, вышла к высокому широкому водопаду, низвергающемуся в глубокое и поразительно прозрачное озеро._

_\- Тебе нет нужды волноваться, он перенес эмпатические узы в иное место в своем разуме, чтобы защитить вас обоих. Именно так он видит тебя, Спок, - чистым, таинственным и прекрасным. Спокойствием в его шторме, убежищем в хаосе его жизни._

 

\- _Разлученные и неразлучные; вечно далекие и вечно близкие_ … – сказал Джим, и красный свет потек живыми потоками внутри камня. Он был теплым, ласковым, и вместе с ним заструились телепатические узы Спока.

Они считали, что эта связь между их разумами возникнет во время церемонии, встретившись и сплетясь посередине, но вместо этого каждый конец этой нити обернулся вокруг другого так плотно, что превратился в нечто столь сильное и поразительное, что на несколько мгновений они перестали быть самими собой. А потом все окончилось.

\- _Мы единое целое_ , – одновременно произнесли Джим и Спок.

Голос Т’Пау нарушил повисшую после этого недолгую тишину.

\- Узы созданы… – она отняла дрожащие ладони от их лиц и сложила их на коленях. – Когда пламя пробудится, вы вернетесь в безопасные и надежные объятия вашего клана для kun-ut kali-fi **[8]**. Живите долго и процветайте.

Спок поднял руку, его пальцы были сложены в ozh’esta, и Джим, не колеблясь, ответил на это прикосновение, а затем свет, порхавший вокруг них, уплыл обратно в псионный камень будто схлынувшая вода.

\- Живите долго и процветайте, – негромко сказал Спок, встречаясь взглядом со своей парой, когда Джим эхом повторил эти слова.

Узы гудели и вибрировали между их разумами так сильно, что не обращать на это внимания было невозможно. Неохотно они отстранились друг от друга, и связь внутри них притихла, но все еще оставалась там, неразрушимая и живая. Джим быстро закрыл крышку коробки, скрывая находившийся в ней кристалл.

Спок поднял ее, когда они вставали с подушек, и удивленно замер, когда Джим протянул руку Т’Пау, которая благодарно кивнула и приняла его помощь, выпрямляясь, после чего мягко похлопала его по щеке.

*** * * ***

\- У тебя очень закрытый разум, мальчик.

Джим провел почти весь вечер рядом со Споком, приветствуя еще больше членов его семьи и других представителей Первого Дома, которых прежде не встречал. И каждый из людей в этой цепочке был еще более воодушевлен встречей с ним, чем предыдущий.

\- Я ценю свое личное пространство. В этом нет ничего неправильного.

\- Это очень по-человечески, – заметила Кастанн. – Я виню себя: мне следовало побывать на Земле и осмотреть тебя после твоего рождения, как я сделала с твоим братом Сэмом. Мой проступок привел нас ко всему этому.

Джим поморщился, и его рука сильнее сжалась на перилах балкона.

\- Да, возможно, если бы ты была сильнее заинтересована в детях своего погибшего сына, Сэму и мне не пришлось бы столько страдать… и он, возможно, не был бы сейчас мертв.

Она вздрогнула и попыталась положить ладонь ему на плечо.

\- Сэм… мертв?

\- Вайнона сказала мне, что он умер на Тарсусе IV. Мы… мы ищем доказательства, но тебе нужно знать, что отыскать их ужасно непросто, – Джим отклонился от ее прикосновения и уставился в ночное небо. – Он часто говорил о том, что убежит к другим звездам, особенно когда Фрэнк был пьяный в дрова или в одном из своих избивательных настроений. Думаю, он воспользовался шансом улететь с Земли.

\- Твой уход из нашего Дома было трудно принять.

\- Ты _отдала_ меня взрослому мужчине! Мужчине, который в конечном итоге напал на меня и почти убил в попытке насильно заключить узы между нами, – огрызнулся, сорвавшись, Джим. – Я понимаю, что он давил на тебя, бабушка, я понимаю, что тебе казалось, что ты была в ловушке, но ты могла обратиться к кому-то за помощью. А вместо этого, чтобы не потерять свое лицо и сохранить достоинство, ты просто _отдала_ меня ему и показала мне, как _мало_ я для тебя значил, – он стиснул пальцы в кулаки. – Может, все было бы иначе, если бы мой отец не погиб… я не знаю. У него были очень теплые воспоминания о тебе, и он так сильно тебя любил. Я не могу даже представить, _как_ он был бы разочарован, если б узнал о той роли, которую ты сыграла в жизни его сыновей.

\- Значит, ты овладел наследием, которое он передал тебе? – спросила Кастанн. – Когда ты был на Бетазеде, целители сказали, что ты, возможно, никогда не сумеешь связаться с ним. Они считали, что твои человеческие гены всегда будут препятствовать твоему ментальному развитию.

\- Джарет отправил тебе кучу отчетов о моем прогрессе. Тебе прекрасно известно, сколькому я научился и на что я способен.

\- Я читала их, да, и честно признаюсь, увидев тебя снова, я начала думать, что он лгал мне. Ты практически пси-нулевой, я даже не могу дотянуться до тебя, чтобы завязать нормальную беседу.

Джим усмехнулся и повернулся к ней.

\- Это потому что я тебя _не пускаю_. Никто не касается моего разума без разрешения, и это стало еще важнее теперь, когда у меня есть нечто драгоценное и важное, что я должен оберегать, – он видел, как удивление и шок исказили черты ее лица. – Ты здесь, потому что жаждешь дотронуться до того, что оставил мне Джордж, не так ли?

\- Он был моим сыном, – пробормотала она. – Мои последние слова, обращенные к нему, не были добрыми. Я сожалею, что наше расставание было таким.

\- Ты хотела, чтобы он вернулся на Бетазед?

\- Я хотела, чтобы он расстался с твоей матерью и больше не был ее мужем. Она отказалась создать с ним узы. Было неприемлемо и ужасно, что мой сын был вынужден страдать по такой эгоистичной причине, когда у него уже были отношения с кем-то, кто полностью дополнял его, – Кастанн отвела взгляд от Джима. – Он желал, чтобы у него были дети, а Вайнона… она сказал ему то, что он мечтал услышать.

Джим кивнул.

\- Это она всегда умела хорошо делать. Думаю, я родился с каким-то встроенным детектором всякой хрени, потому что я никогда не покупался на ее вранье. Сэм… боготворил ее и всегда верил, что однажды она поймет, каким чудовищем на самом деле был Фрэнк. Мне кажется, он не сомневался в этом до того самого дня, пока не сбежал. Возможно, именно это его и сломило… то, что он перестал надеяться.

\- Одна из первых способностей, которая проявляется у детей-эмпатов, это умение определять ложь, – проговорила Кастанн. – Джеймс, могу я увидеть…?

\- Я покажу тебе, но ты будешь держать свой разум под контролем. Я дам тебе то, что ты ищешь, но если ты попытаешься забрать у меня больше, чем я буду готов предоставить тебе, ты об этом пожалеешь, – Джим очень мягко – в контраст своим словам – взял ее за руку и отвел к сидению. – Просто расслабься.

Он потянулся к ее сознанию и был откровенно поражен тем, как легко ему удалось проникнуть в него. Доверие, которое она испытывала к нему, было ошеломительным, учитывая состояние их отношений. Прикосновения Джима были мягкими и легкими, когда он передал ей копию последнего псионного отзвука Джорджа. Когда он ее отпустил, по ее щекам катились слезы.

\- Прости. Слишком много всего?

\- Нет, – она помотала головой и дрожащими ладонями вытерла лицо. – Это было… Джарет преуменьшал степень твоих способностей в его отчетах. Было мудро с его стороны защищать тебя подобным способом. Я сожалею о своих поступках и о том, как я повлияла на ситуацию с Делисом Брайсом. Мой Джордж так любил тебя, а я обесчестила это чувство. Его смерть разбила мне сердце, но это не оправдывает меня… Я ничем не лучше твоей матери.

\- Ты бы не оставила меня с Фрэнком, если б знала, что он делал.

\- Нет, – решительно заявила Кастанн. – Я обдумывала его убийство. Если бы он уже не был в тюрьме, если бы он сумел избежать наказания за то, что сотворил с тобой, я бы точно позаботилась о том, что его стерли из этого мира.

Уголок губ Джима дрогнул, изгибаясь вверх.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что это было бы грубейшим нарушением закона Федерации,

\- Будто меня это волновало, – закатила глаза Кастанн и похлопала по скамейке. – Сядь и расскажи мне о своей паре и о вашей любовной жизни. Он кажется весьма очаровательным вулканцем, и он определенно очень милый, когда краснеет.

\- Зеленеет, – поправил, смеясь, Джим. – И я не могу обсуждать _это_ с моей бабушкой. Уверен, какой-то кодекс это точно запрещает.

Она вздохнула.

\- Ну, тогда расскажи то же самое о капитане Пайке. У него такой взгляд, будто он влюблен.

\- Он встречается с другим офицером Звездного флота, с доктором, если точнее, и уже какое-то время. Я не заметил, потому что был занят Споком, – Джим расслабленно поерзал на скамье. – Ты ведь знаешь, что я не могу… не могу просто отвернуться от того, что дал мне Джарет.

\- Я была бы в ужасе, если бы ты попытался, – сухо хмыкнула Кастанн. – Несмотря на раздражение у некоторых в нашей семье по поводу твоего ухода из Пятого Дома, я довольна, что мой внук находится в надежных руках в нашем обществе. Телепатический наследник Первого сына Первого Дома. Тебе это принесет немалую выгоду.

Джим фыркнул.

\- Я ненавижу политику.

\- Как и твой отец, – она улыбнулась. – У тебя его черты; уверена, твою мать это сводит с ума.

\- Да…

\- Тем хуже для нее. Мой сын был прекрасным и красивым человеком, – она мягко толкнула его локтем. – Тебе не приходило в голову, что ты сегодня женился на члене вулканской королевской семьи?

Джим пожал плечами.

\- До меня это вроде как доперло, но… для меня не это было важно.

\- Нет, конечно нет, – согласилась Кастанн. – Твоя любовь и привязанность к нему рассеялась волной по всей комнате во время создания уз. В какой-то момент псионный камень даже задрожал в коробке. Мне кажется, парочка вулканцев в зале из-за этого немножко психанула.

\- Да их вообще-то легко заставить это сделать, – хохотнул Джим. – Они просто хорошо это скрывают.

*** * * ***

Аманда нахмурилась, посмотрев в сторону прохода, ведущего на балкон.

\- Ты уверен, что с ней он будет в порядке?

Спок кивнул.

\- Да, мама. С ним все хорошо. Пожалуй, они даже сумели наладить отношения друг с другом, разделив наследие Джорджа Кирка. Она выразила сожаления по поводу своих действий, и он находится в процессе их принятия, – Спок сделал паузу. – У него есть эта невероятная способность _прощать_.

\- Ты полагаешь, что это слабость?

\- Нет, я полагаю, что проведу свою жизнь, заботясь о том, чтобы люди, которых он прощает за их проступки, направленные на него, действительно стоили этого, – ровно отозвался Спок.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Спок помолчал, обдумывая ее слова.

\- Я благодарен и испытываю облегчение.

Ее глаза чуть расширились, а потом она снова опустила их на свой бокал с вином.

\- Если бы я не встала на пути, твой отец точно устроил бы так, что узы для тебя были бы созданы, когда тебе исполнилось семь.

\- Я пострадал бы из-за этого, – отметил Спок. – Благодаря тебе я получил бесценный дар.

Джим вернулся через распахнутые двери и легко пересек толпу, направившись к ним. Он плюхнулся рядом со Споком и прочистил горло.

\- Как это ни странно, пребывание на балконе с моей бабушкой было вовсе не настолько интересным, как пребывание там же с моей парой.

\- Ты намекаешь на то, что я каким-то образом подвел тебя? – осведомился Спок.

\- Не-а, просто указываю на то, как неромантично торчать с моей бабушкой под звездами, – он улыбнулся, когда Аманда рассмеялась. – Эм, я тут думал, может, мы могли бы… ну… свалить по-тихому из комнаты, полной телепатов?

\- Ты хочешь ускользнуть с приема по поводу нашего же обручения?

\- Ага, – Джим подмигнул ему. – У нас есть целых полчаса перед тем, как будет пора обедать.

Спок окинул взглядом помещение.

\- Если ты воспользуешься восточным выходом, я пройду через западный. Мы можем встретиться на небольшом балконе рядом с кабинетом моего отца. Оттуда открывается прекрасный вид на океан.

\- Супер, – довольно хлопнул в ладоши Джим, после чего прищурился, оценивая свой путь, и только улыбнулся Аманде, когда она, скрывая веселье, покачала головой.

Они разошлись в разных направлениях, и Сарек приблизился к своей жене, как раз когда Спок покинул комнату.

\- Они никого не одурачили.

Она повела плечами.

\- Они и не ставили это своей целью.

\- Подобное делать не принято.

\- Думаю, они просто хотят подержаться за руки и поцеловаться под звездами, – хмыкнула Аманда. – В этом нет ничего плохого, правда же?

\- Ни один из тех ответов, которые я могу предложить, не послужит на пользу моим интересам в будущем, – Сарек оправил рукав и перевел свое внимание на нее. – Еще вина, жена?

*** * * ***

\- Ты меня удивил, – прошептал Джим, когда Спок притянул его к себе. – Огненные Равнины?

\- Непредсказуемые, эстетически очень красивые, завораживающие и такие непостоянные, что ситуация на земле может измениться за секунду, – Спок оставил поцелуй на его скуле.

\- Ты забыл упомянуть, что они горячие, – с коротким смешком пожаловался Джим.

\- Тебе не нужно подтверждение того, что эта характеристика относится и к тебе, – с легкой ноткой юмора в голосе отпарировал Спок. – Я хочу поцеловать тебя.

\- Флаг в руки, – отозвался Джим, подаваясь ему навстречу. – Все мои родные-бетазоиды были весьма раздосадованы отсутствием этих конкретных действий во время церемонии.

\- Большинство моих родственников выражают неадекватное количество любопытства касательно псионного камня. Пятеро из них попросили разрешения изучить его и были крайне разочарованы, когда узнали, что тот не отреагирует ни на кого из них, – пальцы Спока сжались на ткани накидок Джима, когда он встал настолько близко к нему, насколько это было возможно. – Нам следует ожидать некоторого интереса к нашим узами в связи с публичным объявлением Т’Пау о том, что мы - t’hy’la. С подобной связью на Вулкане не сталкивались уже тысячу лет.

\- Я правда обожаю, когда ты треплешься об истории, но у нас есть двадцать минут, чтобы поцеловаться, прежде чем нам придется усесться за стол.

Спок коротко прикоснулся к одной его щеке, потом к другой.

\- 21.87 минуты.

\- Я превращу твою безупречную шевелюру в шухер, если ты не перестанешь меня дразнить, – пригрозил Джим. – У тебя точно вид будет самый что ни на есть скандальный, когда я закончу, Спок, клянусь тебе.

Рот Спока накрыл его, и Джим опустил ладонь на шею своей пары. Спок приоткрыл губы, когда по ним скользнул язык Джима, и они оба застонали. Так продолжалось некоторое время. Отстранившись, он снова наклонился к нему.

\- Нам нужно остановиться.

Джим вздохнул.

\- У нас еще как минимум минут пятнадцать.

\- 17.45, если быть точным, – тут же поправил его Спок. – Но если мы не прекратим, боюсь, у меня будет физическая реакция, которую я предпочел бы не демонстрировать на людях.

\- А, ты имеешь в виду, что я тебя возбуждаю, – фыркнул ему в шею Джим. – Да, я _вижу_ в этом проблемку.

\- Джеймс.

Джим печально вздохнул и, отодвинувшись, переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Спока и улыбнулся.

\- Ну, по крайней мере, мы сейчас на том этапе, когда твой отец не будет испытывать необходимости нанять для нас смотрителя **[9]**.

Спок кинул и протяжно втянул носом воздух.

\- Это было бы крайне неудобно; в таком случае нам пришлось бы проводить большее количество времени, объединяя наши разумы.

Джим засмеялся.

\- О, ну, вообще-то у бетазоидов есть и другие способы делить ментальное пространство.

\- Я с нетерпением жду возможности их увидеть.

*** * * ***

По возвращении им достался целый спектр взглядов, эмоции в которых варьировались от нескрываемого веселья до тщательно подавляемого неодобрения. Джим лишь блеснул в сторону каждого, кто уставился на них, улыбкой и подтолкнул Спока к месту рядом с его матерью.

Пайк наклонился к нему и тихо поинтересовался:

\- У тебя выражение лица такое, будто ты…

\- …обжимался? – невинно закончил Джим.

Пайк фыркнул, давясь хохотом, и покачал головой.

\- Боже, я не знаю, что буду делать с тобой, сынок.

Джим только засмеялся и приступил к еде. Он краем уха слушал, как МакКой негромко собачился с его папой о вегетарианском меню, но в основном он не влезал в разговоры, пока в голосе Спока не зазвенела решительно сталь.

Он обращался к дальней двоюродной сестре, которую Джим встретил ранее на этой неделе. Ее звали T’Виа, и она была ксенобиологом. Она задала Джиму несколько очень прямых и за неимением лучшего слова _острых_ вопросов, когда они познакомились, которые вызвали у него чувство неудобства.

\- Поскольку вы оба закончите школу в течение следующих нескольких месяцев, я не вижу причины, по которой вы не могли вернуться на Вулкан, чтобы Академия могла изучить ваши узы.

Глаза Джима расширились, когда пальцы Спока сжались на его запястье, и он послал своей паре ментальное предупреждение. Спок мгновенно ответил ему, его прикосновение тут же стало мягким и извиняющимся.

\- Ваш интерес к нашим узам, откровенно признаться, несколько беспокоит, Т’Виа, – Джим отложил свою вилку и серьезно взглянул на вулканку. – Ментальное частное пространство очень важно для меня, и я не пожертвую им ради удовлетворения чьего-то научного любопытства.

\- Поскольку ты иномирец, я не ожидала от тебя, что ты поймешь значение ваших отношений… – начала Т’Виа.

\- Я все _прекрасно_ понимаю, спасибо большое. А еще я понимаю, что именно ради _науки_ Спок был предметом наблюдений в Вулканской Академии Наук всю свою жизнь. В результате от его физического личного пространства у него остался кукиш без масла: каждая клетка его организма была систематизирована и рассмотрена, будто он даже не являлся _разумным существом_. Я соглашусь, что было бы совершенно логичным следить за его развитием ради его безопасности и медицинского благополучия, но подобное _не_ коснется наших уз. Вы не можете искусственно создать их в лаборатории.

\- Я согласна, – Т’Пау тяжело поставила свой бокал на стол. – Прошу простить Т’Виа за ее любопытство, Джеймс. Она одаренный ученый, но зачастую ее стремление к знаниям перевешивает ее логику, – она наклонила голову. – Что же насчет понимания Джеймсом значения их уз t’hy’la, я уверяю вас, Т’Виа, что я не позволила бы ему вступить в эти отношения без полного осознания их важности.

\- Разумеется, Старейшина.

Джим почувствовал, как недовольство, для прямого выражения коего вулканка обладала слишком хорошими манерами, улеглось и отступило. Контроль для Т’Виа явно не был легко достижимым, но он внушал уважение. Расслабившись на стуле, Джим заметил, как напряжение покинуло и Спока.

\- У нас на самом деле есть планы на лето, но они пока сюрприз, – Джим обменялся взглядами с его папой, который усмехнулся, – хотя Спок и проинформировал меня неоднократно за последнюю неделю, что лично он не оценивает весомость приятных неожиданностей.

\- Я тоже предпочитаю заранее быть поставленной в известность касательно какого-либо события, – прокомментировала Т’Пол со своего места рядом с Т’Пау, – но я достаточно долго общалась с людьми и научилась понимать, что чаще всего под «сюрпризами» они подразумевают нечто приятное, нежели наоборот.

*** * * ***

Дело в том, что вулканские обеды имели три подхода, и последним всегда являлось чаепитие. Спок не признался бы в этом никому, но он правда не слишком-то любил вулканские чаи. Будучи гибридом, он обнаружил, что еду своего народа ему усваивать было тяжелее, а чай, который они предпочитали, зачастую был слишком горьким на его вкус. С годами его мать создала особенную смесь, которую Спок находил приятной для употребления, но это было ассорти из земных чаев, и большинство из них были горькими и пряными, но совсем не похожими на те, что подавались на Вулкане.

Он отставил свою кружку и начал наблюдать за Джимом, который в противоположном конце комнаты был вовлечен Старейшиной Ставиком в беседу, которая явно была странно захватывающей для них обоих. Ставик несколько раз взмахнул ладонью, что заставило Джима посмотреть на пожилого вулканца с теплой привязанностью.

\- Твой клан принял этого человеческого мальчика с большей готовностью и легкостью, чем ожидали бы многие.

Спок подавил вздох и сомкнул руки за спиной.

\- Стонн.

\- Церемония объединения узами была потрясающей и поучительной. Нам не было известно, что псионный камень бетазоидов будет использован, пока Старейшина Т’Пау не открыла коробку, – Стонн наклонил голову. – Как… Каково это было?

\- Псионный камень - лишь оболочка, Стонн, не более. Опыт, мысли и воспоминания, которые вложены в него, вот что делает его таким завораживающим. Во время церемонии кристалл лишь поглотил наши впечатления во время создания уз. Он псионно завязан на Джиме и мне.

\- Поразительно, – признался Стонн. – Эти камни - невероятная загадка. Я так понимаю, ты отказал ВАН в просьбе исследовать ваши узы.

\- Они принадлежат лишь нам, и мы не желаем, чтобы их изучали.

\- Я не виню тебя, – быстро сказал Стонн и хмыкнул, когда Спок с удивлением взглянул на него. – Я бы не хотел, чтобы они, как выразились бы люди, _копались_ и в моих узах. Пожалуй, многие вулканцы были бы против подобного - это в высшей степени некультурное и недопустимое оскорбление. Я, разумеется, в данный момент пребываю без уз.

\- Для тебя они были созданы, когда ты был ребенком.

\- Да, но их разорвали незадолго до того, как ты покинул Вулкан. Она обрела связь, существование которой нельзя было игнорировать. Я с готовностью отпустил ее.

\- С твоей стороны это было благородным поступком, – заметил Спок. Замешательство и растерянность от того, что сообщил ему Стонн, не были приятными. – Я выяснил, что твоя мать предложила заключить узы между тобой и мной перед Т’Пау.

\- На тот момент мне уже было известно, что моя пара намеревалась окончить наши отношения, и я был доступен для тех, в которые могли быть вовлечены мы двое. Я знаю, что наше общение в детстве не было идеальным, Спок, но я вырос и изменился.

\- Ты все еще считаешь, что моя мать является изъяном, – жестко припечатал Спок.

\- Я лишь это и слышал в ее адрес постоянно с тех пор, как был ребенком, – начал защищаться Стонн. – Весь мой клан… Спок… _все_ относится к ней так. От меня не ускользает оскорбление в этом.

\- Ты не способен этого понять, – отрезал Спок. – Ты не помнишь своей биологической матери, а пара твоего отца едва способна выносить твое общество.

Стонн отрывисто кивнул и на мгновение опустил глаза в пол.

\- Ты, конечно же, прав. Т’Ял предпочла бы, чтобы я умер вместе с моей матерью в тот же момент, как только родился. Она никогда не обращалась со мной жестоко, но она относится ко мне совершенно иначе, чем к остальным детям, которых она зачала вместе с моим отцом, и у нас с ней нет родительских уз, – он молчал почти полминуты. – Однако же я искренне сожалею о тех словах, что я в прошлом сказал о твоей матери. Я бы принес извинения и за своего брата, но они ничего не будут значить. Он во всех отношений сын Т’Ял. Она никогда не пыталась скрыть неодобрения в адрес твоей матери, и я позволил ей влиять на меня.

\- Тогда по какой причине она настаивала на узах между нами?

Стонн едва заметно повел плечом.

\- Все дело в политике, и к тому же она бы не пожертвовала кем-либо из ее _настоящих_ детей ради брака с полукровкой.

\- Это презренно и недостойно, – низким голосом произнес Спок и прищурился. – Того молодого бетазоида, который уставился на тебя, зовут Девон.

На скулах Стонна проступил зеленый румянец.

\- Я заметил его, это было нетрудно. Они все такие… привлекательные?

\- Бетазоиды? – уточнил Спок. – Полагаю, что да, хотя он наполовину человек и, насколько я могу судить, ни с кем не связан. Лишь чистокровные бетазоиды объединяются узами генетически при рождении. Рядом с ним приятно находиться, когда он не флиртует с моим Джеймсом, – он взглянул в сторону Джима и обнаружил, что тот все еще находился возле Ставика. – Мне любопытно: кому-либо из них необходима помощь?

\- Когда я проходил мимо, Старейшина Ставик посвящал твою пару в тонкости правильного процесса обработки дилития, – объяснил Стонн. – Если Джеймс Кирк не был в этом заинтересован, он определенно прилагал большие усилия для создания убедительного противоположного эффекта.

\- Почему ты все еще на Земле? Ты не мог прибыть сюда из-за моего обручения.

Стонн покосился на него.

\- Нет, Спок, я не… как же они говорят?.. не _сохну_ по тебе. Я всегда находил твое присутствие благотворно влияющим на меня и стимулирующим вне зависимости от того, признавал ли я этот факт или же нет, и я сумел бы примириться с узами, если бы на то была твоя воля. Полагаю, вместе мы бы сумели справиться. Несмотря на вышесказанное, на самом деле я на Земле из-за образовательной программы в Звездном флоте. Старейшина Ставик - мой наставник, и мы собираемся посетить симпозиум по динамике варп-ядра, который будет проводить доктор Скотт. Моя интернатура на исследовательском судне Т’Лины как раз подошла к концу, так что время более чем подходящее. Т’Ял и мой брат Стовар сопроводили меня сюда, потому что это первый раз, когда я покинул Вулкан. К тому же я думаю, она надеялась каким-то способом вмешаться в твое обручение, но Т’Пау не дала ей подобной возможности.

Спок не завидовал Стонну, но он был раздражен. Он еще несколько месяцев назад попросил посольство предоставить ему и Джиму шанс пойти на симпозиум лишь для того, чтобы ему объяснили, что мест больше не осталось.

\- А что насчет ВАН?

\- Я мог бы сдать экзамен в следующем году, но я уже закончил все свои курсовые работы и хотел провести время, оценивая возможные пути, прежде чем выбрать стезю ученого.

\- Это достойно восхищения, – отметил Спок и подавил улыбку, потому что Девон решил, что того, что он пялился, уже было недостаточно, и смотрел, как молодой бетазоид начал легко идти сквозь толпу. – Мне следует предупредить тебя, что бетазоиды… эмоционально и сексуально развиваются быстрее и раньше по сравнению с вулканцами.

Стонн открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но в тот момент возле них уже материализовался Девон.

\- Спок, – Девон улыбнулся ему, – мои поздравления. Церемония была потрясающей. Я никогда еще не видел, чтобы камень так идеально реагировал на узы. Создалось впечатление, что вы с Джимом были одним целым.

\- Благодарю. Мы оба так же рады, что кристалл настолько хорошо воспринял нашу ментальную связь, – Спок кивком головы указал на Стонна. – Стонн из Дома Сувала, это Девон Джакс из Второго Дома Бетазеда. Девон находится в посольстве с целителем Стопаком для изучения ментальных принципов вулканцев.

\- Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Стонн, – в черных глазах Девона плясало веселье. – Мне было бы любопытно узнать, что ты думаешь о псионном камне и его использовании во время церемонии.

\- Камень является тайной для моего народа, – признался Стонн. – Я заинтригован его свойствами и различными целями, в которых он может быть применен. Из более ранней беседы, свидетелем которой я был, я понял, что подобные камни являются частью обучения на Бетазеде.

\- Да, я получил все мои базовые эмпатические и телепатические навыки из кристалла, в котором хранились знания всех моих предков. Семейный пси-камень, который принадлежит Второму Дому, по размеру больше меня. Когда я был младенцем, мои родители часто укладывали меня на него, чтобы я мог взаимодействовать с ним. Я начал разговаривать ментально еще до того, как стал физически способен произносить слова, – ответил Девон. – Благодаря созданным между Споком и Джеймсом узам, у нас теперь есть поистине уникальная возможность поделиться подобными вещами. Я надеюсь вскоре преподнести одну из таких целителю Стопаку.

Стонн вскинул бровь.

\- Связь между Джимом и Споком настолько важная для бетазоидов?

\- В некотором смысле они объединили и самих себя, и наши планеты. Несмотря на их смешанную кровь, они доказали, что наши люди могут не только успешно общаться друг с другом, но и сотворять узы на всю жизнь. В успех подобного на Бетазеде раньше верили очень немногие. Именно из-за этого наше правительство неохотно делилось чем-либо и с вулканцами, и с Федерацией в целом, поскольку на нее оказывал значительное влияние Совет Вулкана.

Джим приблизился к Споку и переплел их пальцы, скрывая этот физический контакт складками их накидок.

\- Старейшина Ставик определенно самый гениальный человек из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал, но если ты оставишь меня в его когтях дольше, чем на пятнадцать минут, еще хоть раз, Спок, я отомщу тебе каким-нибудь очень ужасным способом.

\- Ты не нашел его объяснение об обработке дилития увлекательным? – притворно удивился Спок, не скрывая смех во взгляде.

Джим фыркнул.

\- Что было самое интересное в этой нашей беседе так это то, что я на сто процентов уверен, что он пытался занудством вынести мне мозг совершенно намеренно. Это было коварно, и мне кажется, он таким вот образом наказывал меня за то, что я уломал тебя тайком смыться отсюда ненадолго.

\- В этом ничего тайного не было, – просветил его Девон. – Сам посуди, каким таким макаром вы могли бы свалить незаметно из комнаты, битком забитой _телепатами_?

Стонн критично осмотрелся.

\- Если бы мы лишили их всех сознания на тридцать шесть секунд, цель была бы достигнута.

Джим замер, обдумывая эту затею.

\- Тридцать шесть секунд?

\- Достаточное время для побега в случае необходимости, – Стонн на мгновение напрягся и поджал губы. – Прошу прощения, моя мать желает моего присутствия.

Когда он отошел, Джим встал поближе к Споку.

\- Он хорошо себя вел?

\- Очень, – заверил его Спок. – Полагаю, ты бы сказал, что мы с ним _навели мосты_. Он извинился передо мной и вел себя искренне. Его мать своими политическими играми сильно давит на него.

\- Не повезло ему, – вздохнул Девон. – Он очень симпатичный. Скоро вернется на Вулкан, да?

\- Отрицательно, он останется здесь на несколько месяцев, – отозвался Спок, покосившись на Джима, который выглядел так, будто что-то затеял. – Исключено.

\- Ой да ладно тебе, Спок, ему не повредит слегка расслабиться, и если его мачеха оставит его тут на лето, мы могли бы… ну, знаешь, полностью перевернуть его мир с ног на голову.

\- А я бы помог, – усмехнулся Девон. – Такое впечатление, что он ни разу в жизни не веселился, и это просто ужасно.

*** * * ***

Джим уставился на сверток, который Спок положил на кровать, и машинально вспомнил о спрятанных в его рюкзаке ПАДДах, присланных ему Звездным флотом для подготовки к семинару Скотти.

\- Прежде… – Спок осекся и втянул носом воздух, мысленно готовясь, – прежде чем ты откроешь свой подарок, я хотел бы прояснить, что у меня не было никаких скрытых мотивов. Я лишь недавно подумал о том, что ты можешь расценить это как жалобу или знак того, что я хочу от тебя больше, чем ты желаешь мне дать. Все обстоит совершенно не так. На самом деле, когда я приобрел это, я сделал так только потому, что ты настолько  положительно отреагировал.

Джим кивнул и взял сверток в руки.

\- Ладно. Расслабься, я не собираюсь закатывать истерику - я тебя уже знаю как облупленного.

Спок сел на край матраса и сложил ладони на коленях.

\- Хорошо.

Джим осторожно начал разворачивать подарок, несколько удивленный бумагой, в которою тот был замотан. Он узнал ее: она была из его любимого книжного магазинчика, чья владелица частенько пользовалась ею, когда упаковывала покупки для транспортировки. Спок определенно не прикасался к ней после того, как заплатил и принес домой.

Книге было по меньшей мере лет триста, ее переплет был кожаным, а надпись на обложке была красиво оформлена.

\- Ты… – он выпустил тихий шокированный вздох, ощутив удовольствие, исходившее от небольшого томика. – Ты купил мне антикварную копию «Камасутры для мужчин», – он пролистал пару страниц и усмехнулся. – Антикварную _иллюстрированную_ копию.

\- Да. Ты казался весьма захваченным ею в тот день, когда мы посетили магазин, и я решил, что, возможно… – Спок позеленел, – возможно, ты не приобрел ее, потому что там был я.

\- Я за ней вернулся потом, – признался Джим и засмеялся. – Владелицу, Челси, это здорово позабавило, и теперь я знаю почему, – он отложил книгу и, подавшись вперед, поцеловал Спока. – Спасибо, это правда прекрасный сюрприз. Я был разочарован, когда выяснил, что ее уже кто-то забрал.

\- Я хотел преподнести тебе что-то особенное. Я не… не осознавал, что может возникнуть впечатление, что я требуют от тебя большего физического контакта.

\- Спок, я вижу в ней тот же смысл, который видел ты, когда покупал ее, – он мягко дотронулся до кожаной обложки. – Я удивлен, что ты до этого момента не открывал ее ни разу. Тебе разве не было любопытно?

\- На моем ПАДДе есть электронная копия, в состав которой входят видео. Я предположил, что это было бы более информативно, чем обычная книга. Там даже включено несколько специальных глав для… не-людей.

У Джима глаза вылезли на лоб.

\- У тебя есть электронная копия «Камасутры для мужчин» с _видео_ на твоем ПАДДе, – тупо повторил он.

\- Мой отец счел, что мне следовало полностью понимать вопрос совокупления между двумя мужчинами, и предоставил мне данный документ сравнительно недавно. Он никогда ни в чем мне не отказывал, когда дело касалось моего образования, – пояснил Спок. – Это лишь один из немногих файлов, которые у меня есть.

Джим ухмыльнулся.

\- Пришлешь мне его на мой ПАДД?

\- Разумеется, – пообещал Спок. – Я бы сделал это ранее, но предположил, что он у тебя уже есть. Он кажется наиболее полным вариантом разъяснений на тему соития между…

\- Я тебя обожаю, – перебив его, внезапно заявил Джим. – Я до смерти обожаю каждый вулканский сантиметр тебя. Правда.

\- Я нахожу, что влюблен в тебя так же сильно, – произнес Спок.

Джим улыбнулся.

\- Ну, то, что я сумел организовать для нас, вовсе не настолько интимно как твой подарок, но я уверен, что ты будешь приятно удивлен. Это насчет наших планов на лето, – он встал с кровати, подхватил с пола свой рюкзак и, порывшись в нем, вытащил оттуда один из официальных ПАДДов Звездного флота и протянул его Споку.

Тот принял его и активировал.

\- Ты… Как ты сумел… устроить, чтобы мы попали туда? Флот сообщил в посольство Вулкана, что мест больше не было, когда я отправил запрос.

Джим пожал плечами.

\- У меня там есть много политических связей, выразимся так. Адмиралтейство почти ни в чем мне не отказывает, если только это не что-то шибко безумное или незаконное. Мой папа сходил к адмиралу Арчеру и поболтал с ним об этом. Я получил ПАДДы на прошлой неделе вместе с нашими пропусками. Остальное у меня дома. Скотти дико счастлив, что мы будем в его классе, это его подбодрило, а то в последнее время он уже был не настолько захвачен всей этой идеей с лекциями и остальным. На его плечи много всего навалилось.

\- Это действительно прекрасный сюрприз. Я… Спасибо тебе.

Джим опустил книгу в сумку, взял ПАДД у Спока, положил его на прикроватный столик и легко опрокинул Спока спиной на кровать.

\- Ага, ну… счастливой годовщины. В шесть месяцев.

Спок устроился поудобнее и обхватил Джима за шею, притягивая его ближе к себе.

\- Я не понимаю смысла данного праздника.

\- Это способ отметить отношения, – хмыкнул Джим и довольно зажмурился, когда Спок обнял его, укладывая на себя. – Знаешь, это _точно_ приведет к кое-каким _физическим реакциям_.

\- Да, именно в этом и состоит мой план, – дернул уголком губ Спок. – Что же касается празднования наших отношений, я не понимаю, по какой причине это должно случаться лишь один раз в год вместо _каждого дня_ весь год.

Джим улыбнулся и наклонился поцеловать его.

\- И ты еще говоришь, что я романтик.

Спок опустил свободную руку на лицо Джима.

\- Вулканцы не романтики.

Джим хохотнул и поцеловал его еще раз.

\- _Imzadi_.

\- _T_ _’_ _hy_ _’_ _la_ , – эхом ответил Спок и прижал пальцы к его пси-точкам. – Мой разум к твоему разуму…

\- Мои мысли к твоим мыслям, – прошептал Джим.

 

**Конец.**

 

 

 **[1]** Во избежание повтора я использовала слово «руки» на латыни – **manūs**.

**[2]** **Гол** ( **Gol** ) – провинция на Вулкане и название города в ней. Веками на плато, находящемся возле города, вулканские мастера и их ученики проходили Kolinahr.

**[3]** В оригинале « **step-grandfather** », « **great-grandfather** » и « **step-great grandfather** ». Как выяснилось, step-grandfather – это, так сказать, **неродной дед** , ну, то бишь, мужчина, у которого были отношения с бабушкой человека, но отцом ее сына и прямым дедом ее внука он не является. Потому и неродной.

 

 **[4]** В оригинале говорится: «… **hit** **the** **glass** **ceiling** ». **Glass** **ceiling** – буквально, **стеклянный потолок** – это метафора, означающая препятствие для продвижения по службе в высших эшелонах управления (в силу возраста, пола, расовой принадлежности и т.д.).

 

 **[5] Великая Печать ОФП** (Объединенной Федерации Планет) – в оригинале просто **the** **Federation** **Seal** – это официальная эмблема Федерации (конец 23-го века, 24-й век), выступающая в роли ее визуального символа. Великая Печать представляет собой круглую звездную карту на синем фоне, окруженную венком из двух оливковых ветвей. Скорее всего, прототипом для этой эмблемы послужила эмблема ООН (информация взята с сайта «Академия Звездного флота. Сельский филиал. Село Треккино»).

Немного подробнее о ней можно прочитать тут (плюс картиночки): [**http://www.selo-trekkino.ru/sfafiles/spravochnik/ufp/fed_seal.html**](http://www.selo-trekkino.ru/sfafiles/spravochnik/ufp/fed_seal.html)

**[6]** В оригинале Джим говорит: « **Semantics** », то есть « **семантика** » – анализ отношения между языковыми выражениями и миром, реальным или воображаемым (с) «Энциклопедия Кругосвет». Ну, я перевела менее заумно и более по смыслу.

 

 **[7] Эбеновое дерево** – чёрная (или чёрная с полосами) древесина некоторых тропических деревьев. Ядровая древесина без различимых годовых колец очень твёрдая и тяжёлая и относится к самым ценным древесным породам. А еще эта древесина тонет в воде.

 

 **[8] Kun-ut kali-fi** – (вулк.) «брак или вызов».

**[9]** В оригинале говорится « **chaperone** ». **Chaperone** означает компаньона; спутника молодой девушки; сопровождающего группу молодежи; свидетеля, присутствующего при осмотре пациента доктором (в Великобритании) – в общем, человека, который не позволит ситуации перейти на… непристойный, скажем так, уровень. Ну, вы поняли.

 


End file.
